DokiDoki Exam Time!
by kiyoha
Summary: Ujian Akhir Semester. Mungkin merupakan diksi terhorror dalam kamus seorang pelajar. Namun bagi beberapa orang, di balik horrornya ujian akhir semester tersebut, ada juga keuntungan yang dapat mereka tarik darinya, yaitu bisa dekat dengan senpai idaman./[SEQUEL: "Kalau kau terluka begini... Aku menyerah saja."]/NijixAka, UAS themed! DLDR
1. First Day with Senpai

_UAS. Ujian Akhir Semester._

_Mungkin merupakan salah satu diksi terhorror dalam kamus besar seorang pelajar. Membuat keringat dingin mengalir bagai sungai, dan terserang stress level dewa._

_Itu adalah saat di mana otakmu dikuras, mengeluarkan segala data yang ada di dalamnya, demi menghindari serangan sang tinta merah._

_Salah satu poin penting dalam naik-tidaknya pelajar ke kelas, atau jenjang yang lebih tinggi, apalagi yang sudah menginjak tingkatan kelas tinggi, seperti kelas 6 SD, atau kelas 3 SMP-SMA._

_Namun bagi beberapa orang, di balik horrornya ujian akhir semester tersebut, ada juga keuntungan yang dapat mereka tarik darinya, yaitu…_

_._

**"Anu, _senpai_, ini caranya bagaimana, ya?"**

**"Ah, kalau ini samakan saja salah satu variabelnya, dengan begitu akan lebih mudah,"**

.

_…Kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan senior idaman._

* * *

**DokiDoki-Exam Time!**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story (c) Kiyoha**

**.**

**Pair:**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

**.**

**Warning (s):**

**Author mabok UAS, diksi merdeka, maybe OOC? Humor gagal! Teiko!Akashi version, Nijimura belum kenal Akashi, Akashi berdokidoki ria bagai heroine manga shoujo, desain kelas seperti desain kelas Indonesia (duduk berdua-dua), peraturan ujian seperti di Indonesia, cerita berdasarkan pengalaman beberapa orang. DLDR!**

* * *

"Sial, tempat duduk anak kelas 1-3 semuanya di _shuffle_! Tetsuuuu! Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan kalau nggak duduk di dekatmu?! Atau setidaknya biarkan aku duduk dekat Akashi! Absennya kan dekat!" Aomine berteriak _galau_. Maklum, di ujian kali ini kepala sekolah menetapkan aturan baru, yaitu dari kelas 1-3, tak peduli sekelas maupun tidak, **semuanya di acak**, jadi kesempatan mereka untuk menyontek berkurang beberapa persen.

"Berisik, Aomine," Akashi melirik _makhluk gelap_ itu dengan ketus. "Dan walaupun kau di dekatku, aku takkan membiarkanmu menyontek."

"Diamlah sedikit, Aomine-kun. Lagipula ini kan ujian, _ganba desu._" Kuroko malah mengajaknya melakukan _brofist_. Tapi Aomine, _partner_nya itu, mau mau saja sih.

"Berisik nodayo,"

.

"Hei, hei, Kurokocchi! Semuanya! Ini kartu ujian kalian-ssu! Tadi guru bimbingan menyuruhku untuk membagikannya ke teman-teman sekelas~" ujar Kise dengan ceria. Ia membagikan satu persatu kartu ujian ke rekan-rekan setimnya.

"Jadi? Midochiiin~ Kau dapat ruangan berapa?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan malas. Mulutnya masih setia mengunyah _maiubo_ yang entah kenapa tak habis-habis di tangan Murasakibara.

"Fuh, aku ruang 10."

"Yaah, aku terpisah dari Midochin~ aku ruang 21. Jauhnyaa~~"

"Tetsu, kau dapat ruang berapa?" Aomine melirik kartu ujian milik Kuroko. Alisnya mengernyit melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. "Ruang 15, ya? Akh, beda denganku, pasrah saja lah…"

"Yay! Aku ruang 16! Tepat di sebelah ruanganmu, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi memeluk Kuroko dengan senang. Kalau begini ia bisa langsung bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya saat bel istirahat berdering. Selamat! Selamat!

Kuroko tersenyum lembut. "Syukurlah, ya, Momoi-san," dan disahut dengan anggukan gadis manis itu.

"Sial, tidak ada yang ruang 4 apa? Aku bisa mati melihat ujian sosial dan kanji…" keluh Aomine, ia memang benar-benar kacau dalam mengingat kanji. Dan juga mengingat seperti harus menghafal macam-macam batuan seperti _sedimen_ atau menghafal tahun-tahun terjadinya perang.

"Gomenne Aominecchi, aku dapat ruang 7-ssu~"

"Ah, aku ruang 4…" ujar Akashi sambil memandang kartu ujian miliknya. 4. 4. Ini tidak salah cetak, kan? Empat.

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah, ada Akashi! Semoga kau duduk di dekatku~!" Aomine melompat-lompat bahagia. _Selamat tinggal nilai merah!_ Begitulah yang tertulis di wajahnya. Jelas sekali.

Akashi memberikan _smirk_ terbaiknya sambil mencubit pipi Aomine, melebarkannya seperti sedang bermain plastisin. "Tenang saja, Aomine. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu jawaban satu pun,"

* * *

**Senin pagi, hari pertama ujian.**

Akashi menaruh tasnya di kursi sambil menghela nafas. Aomine duduk di meja yang berjarak 2 meja darinya. _Sungguh jarak yang sial,_ begitu pikirnya. Pasti Aomine akan melemparkan kertas kepadanya, memberi kode atau hal-hal aneh lainnya. Ia sudah lelah.

"Maaf, bisa bergeser? Tempatku di sebelah kanan tempatmu," Suara _bariton _seseorang menyadarkan Akashi dari diamnya. Akashi pun menoleh, melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya—

_Surai hitam itu. Tatapan tajam itu. Bentuk bibir itu. **Wristband berwarna pelangi itu.**_

_-_Senior idamannya, Nijimura Shuuzou. Kapten klub basket SMP Teiko. Seseorang yang tidak begitu tinggi, namun caranya bermain basket sungguh _menarik hati_. Ia juga baik pada junior-juniornya, kecuali kalau mereka membuat kesalahan sih, ya.

Lelaki berkepala merah itu gelagapan, lalu segera menggeser kursinya supaya seniornya itu bisa lewat. Sial, hanya di depan Nijimura ia begini. Semoga yang lain tidak melihat.

"Silakan, Nijimura-senpai…"

"Ou,"

Nijimura duduk tegap lalu membuka buku cetak Matematikanya, belajar tentang grafik-grafik dan kemiringan. Akashi melirik sedikit-sedikit, ia sudah lumayan mengerti tentang itu. Wajar saja, kalau dengan otak _superior_nya itu.

"Oh, ya."

Akashi terkejut, takut kepergok sedang memerhatikan seniornya yang terbilang **_lumayan kece_** tersebut.

"Y-Ya? A-Ada apa, Nijimura-senpai?"

"Kau ini… Akashi Seijuurou, ya? Yang nilainya paling tinggi seangkatan?"

**_Dia mengenaliku._**

"I, iya, saya Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kau ada di klub basket kan, ya? Mainmu juga baik,"

"Ya…_senpai_."

Nijimura memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menutup buku cetak yang membuat pikirannya lelah. Fokus matanya kembali ke Akashi. "Tidak usah formal sekali, panggil saja Nijimura-san,"

"Nijimura-san…"

"Begitu lebih baik. Yah, mohon bantuannya untuk seminggu ini,"

"Sa-Aku juga begitu, Nijimura-san,"

* * *

**Pelajaran pertama. Bahasa Jepang.**

Akashi sudah mengerjakan 30 dari 40 soal pilihan ganda ber_option_ 6\. Sejauh ini tak ada masalah. Soal-soal semacam ini masih mudah baginya.

Sang _kouhai_ mencuri pandang kearah senior pujaannya itu, sepertinya tidak ada masalah juga, tapi…

**_Nijimura-saaan! Nomor 9 jawabannya bukan (3), tapi (4)!_**

Mana mungkin Akashi bisa mengatakan itu di tengah ujian. Itu namanya curang.

Namun demi keselamatan angka-angka rapor senior tersayangnya…

Tidak apa, kan?

.

"Nijimura-san, kurasa jawaban no. 9 itu (4), bukan (3)." Bisiknya gugup. Takut terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Ah, begitu? Oh, ya! Yang (3) kanjinya kekurangan satu goresan," Nijimura segera mengambil karet penghapus, menghapusnya lalu menggoreskan pensil di jawaban yang tepat.

"Terima kasih ya, Akashi. Kalau tidak kau ingatkan, aku pasti salah." Nijimura menmberikan senyum lembutnya, tangannya menepuk punggung kecil Akashi. Pemiliknya hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Sa-sama-sama, Nijimura-san,"

"Kalau ada yang kau tak mengerti, tanyakan saja padaku, ya? **Senior itu kan ada untuk membantu junior apa yang tidak ia mengerti.** Oke?"

Akashi mengangguk cepat, lalu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan, supaya rona merahnya tak terlihat oleh _senpai_ yang ia kagumi. Nijimura Shuuzou.

**_Oh my God! Senpai noticed me!_**

* * *

**Bel istirahat berbunyi.**

"Aaah, akhirnya bahasa Jepang selesai~!" Aomine merenggangkan punggungnya seperti kucing. Maklum, selama 120 menit melihat huruf-huruf kanji di kertas ujian itu melelahkan! "Oi, Akashi! Kenapa kau nggak membalas kode-kodeku tadi?!"

Anak bersurai merah itu hanya membuang muka. Malas rasanya kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Aomine. Dia sulit sekali dibilangin yang benar. Midorima menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Kuroko (dan Momoi yang memeluknya) menghela nafas.

"Aomine! Sudah kubilang kerjakan dengan kemampuanmu sendiri-nodayo!" marah Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"_Sou, yo~_ Aomine-kun, kalau begini caranya gimana otakmu mau berkembang?" Satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka berkacak pinggang, ikut menceramahi teman masa kecilnya, Aomine Daiki.

"Aomine-kun, kasihan Akashi-kun kalau begini." Tambah Kuroko.

"Uwah! Tetsu, kau juga?! Kenapa semua menceramahiku?!" teriakan _ngambek_ Aomine menggema di lorong kelas. Bahkan sampai anak-anak perempuan kelas 8 menghentikan _ritual makan siang bersama_-nya demi melindungi gendang telinga dari getaran super Aomine. Siap-siap saja dia ditatar kalau begini caranya.

"Berisik, Aomine," ujar Akashi singkat, lalu kembali fokus ke buku cetak sains yang sedang ia baca. Membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi _ace_ _kurang terang_nya.

Kise mengulurkan tangannya di antara Aomine dan Akashi, mencoba melerai. Karena kalau mereka bertengkar, maka pertumpahan darah bisa terjadi (dan pelakunya biasanya -gunting- Akashi).

"Maa, maa, Aominecchi, Akashicchi, jangan bertengkar dong-ssu~"

.

"Aomine," panggil Akashi. Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut kasar,

"Apaan, sih?!"

"Kemampuan otak setiap manusia tidaklah sama. Tapi aku mengetahuinya. Otakmu cermat dan sehat, makanya kau juga bisa bermain basket dengan baik (?) Karena koordinasi otakmu juga baik,"

"M-Maksudnya?"

"Akashicchi, sepertinya belajar dan main basket tak ada hub—"

Memotong kalimat model kuning di sebelahnya, Akashi melanjutkan, "Karena itu pasti ujian seperti ini hanyalah perkara mudah bagimu. Pasti menghafal seperti ini seperti berkedip saja, sangat mudah dan tanpa kau sadari. Oleh karena itu, kalau kau belajar serius sedikit saja pasti ujian ini akan terlewat dengan mudah,"

"Menurutmu begitu, Akashi?!" Kini Aomine mulai memandangnya dengan mata berbinar. _Percaya juga dia_.

"Jebakan-ssu…" bisik Kise supaya tak terdengar oleh Sang _raja gunting merah_.

"Ya. Itu benar sekali."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan baca buku cetak sekali lagi! Ujian akan ku taklukkan, yuhuuuuu~~~" Aomine _ngibrit_ ke kelasnya untuk belajar lagi. Yah, habisnya dia barusan mendengar **_Akashi: golden ways_**, jadinya ia termotivasi untuk belajar—Menghindari tinta merah, tentunya.

* * *

"Itu kan sudah pasti jebakan, Aomine benar-benar bodoh-nodayo,"

"Yah, menurutku kalau mencoba pasti lama kelamaan bisa, Midorima. Lagipula, nilai Aomine di pelajaran sains tidak terlalu buruk. Kalau setelah belajar ternyata ia dapat mengerjakannya dengan lancar, maka akan berpengaruh pada hidupnya dan mungkin ia akan belajar terus, kan? **Hari-harinya untuk menggangguku akan berkurang**," Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

Efeknya jangka lama, toh. **_Sasuga_ raja gunting merah.**

Lelaki hijau berkacamata itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui pernyataan Akashi. "Hm, itu mungkin benar-nodayo,"

"Akashi-kun benar-benar licik, ya."

"Mulut itu pemberian Tuhan. Pemberian Tuhan harus di gunakan sebaik-baiknya. Ya kan, Kuroko?"

"Terserah saja..."

"_Bytheway_ Midochiin~ Sebentar lagi istirahat selesai, temani aku ke kantin dong~ Aku mau beli maiubo~" _Titan-_Murid raksasa itu, Murasakibara Atsushi, mengalungkan tangan panjangnya ke leher Midorima dari belakang.

"Haaah. Ya sudahlah. Toh kelasku juga di dekat kantin-nodayo. Ayo,"

"Yaay~"

"Aku juga ikut-ssu! Aku mau beli susu stroberi dari mesin minuman! Dah, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, Momocchi!"

.

Akashi melambaikan tangannya pelan. "Nah, sudah, ya. Aku juga mau kembali ke ruangan—"

"Nee, Akashi-kun,"

"Ada apa, Momoi?"

"Yang duduk di sebelahmu itu… Nijimura-san, ya?" Tanya Momoi tapi dengan nada penasaran di dalamnya. "Akashi-kun… Senang, dong?"

Lelaki berkepala merah itu kaget, memandang _manajer_nya dengan tidak percaya.

"Jangan-jangan… Kau tahu, Momoi?"

"Haah, Akashi-kun. Siapapun juga tahu kalau melihatmu di klub basket. Akashi-kun selalu memerhatikan Nijimura-san, mungkin Akashi-kun hanya tidak sadar," Momoi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Seperti _heroine_ di _shoujo manga_ saja!"

"E-Eh? Serius?" Akashi memastikan dengan nada tak yakin. Wajahnya menunduk dan merona merah, hampir seperti warna rambutnya.

"Yo! Raja yang terserang **virus _merah jambu_!**" Momoi menepuk-nepuk punggung Akashi dengan semangat. **_Semangat fujoshi_nya bangkit, sepertinya.** "Bisa dekat dengan senior yang di kagumi, selama seminggu, lagi. Bukannya itu hebat?"

"Momoi-san benar, Akashi-kun. Saatnya untuk merebutnya. Toh kalian akan sebelahan selama seminggu."

"A-Apa sih, Kuroko." Akashi mulai _salting_, tangannya memainkan poninya yang sudah panjang. "Tapi mungkin kau benar. Ini kesempatanku."

"Yaa! Berjuanglah, Akashi-kuun!" Momoi bersorak senang. Toh kalau Akashi sama Nijimura dekat, yang bahagia dia juga, kan? Benar-benar _fujoshi_. Mencari-cari kesempatan.

.

Akashi tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu kedua temannya. "Terima kasih, kalian berdua. Bel sudah berbunyi, aku akan masuk ke ruang ujian, ya."

"Yaa! Akashi-kun, _ganba_ _desu yo~!_"

"Akashi-kun, semoga di notis, ya."

"Ya."

.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruang ujiannya. Akashi memikirkan perkataan Momoi dan Kuroko tadi. **Suatu kesempatan, eh?**

_Sekarang baru hari pertama! Masih ada 5 hari lagi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dan saat itu juga…_

**_-Aku akan mendapatkan perhatiannya!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Yo, minna! Kiyoha di sini!**

**Yaah, sudah musim-musim ujian, ya. Gimana ujian kalian? Sudah? Atau belum?**

**Kali ini Kiyoha nyoba nulis fic _seasonal theme_ ujian, nih~ Gimana? Tadinya sih mau dibuat _oneshot_ aja, tapi karena ficnya bakal panjang, yaah... Jadi multichap deh! Tepuk tangaaan! **

**(Akashi: apaan sih lu thor)**

**Btw itu judulnya absurd banget, aduh maapin author nista ini. *sungkem***

**Um, jangan ketipu ya, ini bukan humor, kok. Humornya gagal, huhuhu. Ya iya sih wong Kiyoha biasa nulis fic surams. *lirikficsebelah***

**Jadi di sini, Akashi udah masuk klub basket, tapi belum dekat sama Nijimura gitu. Baru sedikit-sedikit ngelirik deh. _Lirikan mataamuu menaariik hatiii *nyanyi* _ini bisa disebut fic curhat juga sih, soalnya Kiyoha ga dinutis senpai... *sobs* Tapi udah nggak peduli, kok! Tehe!**

**.**

**Oke, mind to RnR? **

**Ada yang mau beri saran tentang cara Akashi pedekate? Atau malah tentang Nijimura? **

**Saran akan sangat membantu, hohoho~**

**.**

**kiyoha**


	2. Call Me Maybe?

_Jam pelajaran ke dua_. _Sains._

_Akashi kembali ke tempat duduknya, setelah mendapat dukungan (?) dari 2 sobatnya, Momoi dan Kuroko. Ia sudah memutuskan akan berjuang demi mendapatkan sekilas saja lirikan dari senior idamannya._

_Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding dengan waswas. Jemari lentiknya menghitung mundur._

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

_Sampai akhirnya bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi._

…

**_Mission Start._**

* * *

**DokiDoki-Exam Time!**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © kiyoha**

**.**

**Pair:**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

**.**

**Warning (s):**

**Author mabok UAS, diksi merdeka, penggantian gaya penulisan mulai chap ini dan kedepannya, maybe (so) OOC? Humor gagal! Teiko!Akashi version, Nijimura belum kenal Akashi, desain kelas seperti desain kelas Indonesia (berdua-dua), fangirling fuwafuwa, berdasarkan pengalaman beberapa orang. DLDR!**

* * *

Nijimura kembali dari luar ruangan, duduk lagi di kursinya untuk mengerjakan soal. Mungkin dia habis dari kantin? Bekas nasi goreng di pipinya mengatakan begitu.

Tangannya sibuk merogoh-rogoh tempat pensilnya (yang juga berwarna pelangi), mencari-cari sesuatu. Tidak ketemu, ia mulai melihat ke kolong meja, bahkan sampai (ehm) di bawah kursi _kouhai_nya.

"Sial! Dimana, sih…?"

Akashi, **_coretkouhaiyangpengendinotiscoret_** memandangnya bingung. "Ada-apa, Nijimura-san?"

"Ah, maaf, Akashi." Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya aku kehilangan rautan pensilku… Bukan masalah besar, kok."

"Oh, kalau begitu…" Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas –bermerek- nya. Rautan super canggih yang memakai listrik. Entah di mana ia beli dan berapa harganya. Yang pasti nggak se_level_ dengan rautan Nijimura yang baru sehari dibeli langsung cabut dari kandang (baca: tempat pensil) nya.

"Pakai saja milikku, Nijimura-san,"

"Duh, maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu,"

"Ah, tidak kok… Kebetulan aku ada, jadi…" Akashi mengeluarkan gaya _salting Mk.2 _nya, yaitu memainkan kedua jari telunjuk, persis seperti _istri hokage di fandom sebelah_.

**_APA SIH YANG NGGAK BUATMU, SENPAI_**

"Thanks, ya," Sang _senpai_ tersenyum ke arah _kouhai_nya. Padahal senyumnya biasa-biasa saja, tapi bagi Akashi, senyum Nijimura sangat indah menyilaukan bagai pelangi setelah badai. Cieilah.

Lelaki berambut merah itu membalas senyum seniornya dengan manis, dan beberapa detik kemudian (saat Nijimura tak melihat) langsung berubah menjadi seringai lebar.

_2__nd__ Mission Completed._

.

_Orb ruby_nya membaca satu per satu soal dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang begitu menyusahkannya. Masih level normal untuk anak SMP.

"Alga merah, hmm… _**Protista,**"_

"Kertas lakmus merah akan menjadi biru jika terkena lautan basa, **jawabannya **_**benar…**"_

Baru 30 menit berlalu dari bel dimulainya ujian, dan dia sudah sampai soal ke 30 tanpa di longkap-longkap sekalipun. Dengan otaknya memang mengerjakan soal seperti ini semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia melirik senior di sebelahnya, Nijimura juga mengerjakannya dengan lancar tanpa beban.

Mendadak ide iseng lewat di kepalanya. Mumpung masih ada beberapa soal fisika yang belum ia jawab, ia memutuskan untuk…

**"Nijimura-san… Ini caranya bagaimana, ya?"**

Senior tersayangnya itu menghentikan kegiatan menghitamkan jawaban, lalu menoleh. "Yang mana?"

"Yang ini, hehehe~ Aku lupa bagaimana caranya," tawa Akashi (sok) polos. Padahal dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya dari tadi. **Tapi mendapatkan perhatian _senpai_? Belum.**

Bukannya membantu, Nijimura malah terkagum-kagum. "Hee… No. 1 se-angkatan juga bisa lupa, ya…? Hebat,"

Sang _kouhai_ nyengir galau. _Senpai_ tersayangnya malah berpikir begitu. "Tentu saja bisa, aku kan juga manusia…"

"Hee…"

"Jadi? Bagaimana?"

"Kalau soal yang ini, ingat saja rumus kalor, massa dan suhu. Di sini kau pakai kalor uap…"

"Hmm… Begitu, ya?"

Akashi memperhatikan penjelasan Nijimura dengan seksama. Setiap kata yang diucapkan, ia goreskan dalam pikirannya agar tak lupa. Memang sih, dia sudah mengerti semuanya, tapi…

Demi dapat perhatian _senpai_, -sekali lagi saya ingatkan- apa sih yang nggak? Walau Nijimura mau menjelaskan panjang lebar sampai bel pulang berbunyi nanti, Akashi juga tidak akan keberatan. Walau lembar kerjanya baru terisi setengah dan ia harus mengumpulkannya, ia tidak peduli.

**…Cinta memang buta.**

Buta sama nilai juga, maksudnya.

* * *

**Bel tanda pulang berbunyi.**

Murid-murid segera mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka ke meja pengawas. Memang, Teiko termasuk sekolah yang murid-muridnya disiplin, menaati nasihat guru dan rajin menabung, makanya saat bel berbunyi, tak ada lagi yang namanya **'5 menit lagi bu plis!'**, **'satu soal lagi bu! Tanggung!'** atau **teriak-teriakan bertanya jawaban ke teman **(atau biasa disebut _crossing_). Kecuali satu **_anak berambut kelabu yang tampangnya slengean _**di barisan belakang.

Tapi rasanya ia tak ingin pulang. Pahanya serasa di lem ke kursi, sulit sekali untuk bangun dari duduk.

**…_Gak mau. Gak mau pisah sama senpai._**

(Oh Akashi, demi apapun lebay sekali dirimu. Toh besok masih sebelahan juga kok.)

.

Nijimura mengangkat tasnya di bahu, lalu bangkit dari kursi. Bersiap untuk pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian besok.

"Akashi, ayo pulang. Sudah bel,"

Melihat _kouhai_nya diam saja, ia menepuk bahunya.

**"Oi, Akashi, nggak pulang?"**

"He?" Akashi _cengo,_ Nijimura _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, ehe, aku bingung dengan pelajaran matematika besok, jadi melamun…Soalnya banyak yang belum kumengerti, sih…" ia memiringkan kepalanya, memasang ekspresi (?) _tehe _yang kelihatan sok manis.

Demi Dewi Fortuna, tumben-tumbennya Akashi dapat alasan bagus. Padahal tinggal bilang saja **_lagi mikirin senpai_.**

"Hmm…"

Tokoh utama kita kali ini _–Akashi-_ manggut-manggut, mencoba meyakinkan seniornya. "Nijimura-san, pulang saja duluan… Kalau udah kesorean juga Akashi bisa panggil taksi, kok…"

**_Sekaya itukah, eh?_**

.

**Aha!**

Nijimura memasang pose _eureka_.

"Gini aja deh. Sini, kemarikan tanganmu." Ucapnya seraya menarik tangan kanan _kouhai_nya, yang -tak diragukan lagi- sekarang hatinya pasti dipenuhi bunga bermekaran.

"Anu…Apa, Nijimura-san?"

**_Kret Kret_**

**_Nijimura Shuuzou. 08XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_..._**

"Eh, ini kan…?"

"Ya. Nomor _handphone_ku. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, _calling-calling _saja. Oh ya, aku juga punya _Whatsup_, kalau kau nggak ada pulsa. Mumpung ada senior tempatmu bergantung, nih."

**'_Eh?! Eh?!'_**

"Begini begini, aku lumayan mahir dalam matematika, lho!" ujar Nijimura bangga. Akashi melongo.

**_Kayaknya ada panah cinta nyasar yang mengenai hati Akashi Seijuurou._**

"Nah, sudah. Pulang, gih. Nanti dicariin sama orang tua." _Senpai _kece itu menepuk lembut kepala _kouhai_nya dengan buku cetak Bahasa Jepang.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

.

Akashi melongo tingkat 2.

.

"I-iya, Nijimura-san…"

**_Pasti Momoi memberinya guna-guna sampai bisa pedekate sedekat ini. Dapat nomor ponselnya pula._**

**_Hatinya terbang ke angkasa dan tak turun-turun lagi._**

* * *

**"Oi, Akashi~"** Aomine, _ace _dari tim Teiko menghampirinya dengan wajah penuh cahaya kebahagiaan. "Aku berhasil dalam sains, lho! Ternyata ucapanmu benar juga. Mungkin kau sebaiknya tampil di TV menggantikan acara ramalan dodol favorit Midori… Eh, Akashi?"

.

Akashi melongo tingkat 3.

.

_Ace team_ itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan iris _ruby_ Akashi. Bahkan dia juga membuat bentuk tangan **_'kuncup'_** yang legendaris dalam mengalihkan perhatian orang.

.

Percuma, Akashi melongo stadium akhir.

.

Tapi sepertinya mbakdewi Fortuna masih sayang pada Akashi Seijuurou dan tak ingin dia terus melongo sampai meronda di SMP Teiko, maka saat ia terkena penyakit **_melongo kritis_** tersebut, sebuah (?) makhluk **hijau kuning ungu** (bayangkan saja seperti _Leletubbies_) mendatanginya dan membantu Aomine menyeretnya pulang. Tidak elit, memang. Lebih baik mereka minta bantuan tukang taksi.

Akhirnya sih, dia bisa sadar juga.

* * *

"Ada apaan sih, dia? Dari tadi aneh banget…" Aomine berbisik sangat pelan, berharap _raja gunting merah_ tidak mendengarnya. Midorima hanya mengangguk setuju sambil terus memeluk botol _Kisproy_nya. (A/N: Ini _lucky item _yang sering ia bawa di _official art _Teiko, percayalah /gapenting)

Namun bisikan selembut sutra itu terlanjur merambat ke telinga 2 manusia yang secara tidak langsung menyuruh Akashi _pedekate_ tadi—**Kuroko dan Momoi. Antek-antek iblis yang berwajah malaikat.**

**.**

"Nee~ Akashi-kun." Suara sopran gadis manis itu memecahkan lamunan Akashi. Ia pun langsung berubah menjadi _reisei_ mode, _cool and spicy_.

"Ada apa, Momoi?"

"Ehm…" gadis itu tersenyum-senyum. **Ada maksud dibaliknya, pasti.**

"Akashi-kun bengong melulu, kenapa sih?"

"Oh, iya. Daritadi aku juga mau tanya begitu-ssu. Akashicchi kenapa-ssu?" Kise menimpali.

Mode _cool and spicy_ Akashi retak seketika. Pipinya memerah bak apel yang ranum.

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Ah, Akashicchi mainnya rahasia-rahasiaan nih-ssu…"

Didorong rasa penasaran, Kuroko merebut ponsel Akashi dengan kekuatan _misdirection_ yang secepat cahaya atau _lari seorang atlet bernomor punggung 21 dari animu sebelah_. Buru-buru ia membuka _screen lock_, yang _password_nya entah dia tahu dari mana. **94949944**.

.

Dan yang terpampang di layar ponsel itu….

**_Contact saved. Nijimura-senpai._**

.

"Ooh…" Kuroko hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ada apa, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi ikut _nimbrung_, penasaran dengan ponsel Akashi. "Ooh, ini yang membuat Akashi-kun bengong dari tadi…" Ia cengar cengir, hasrat _fujoshi_nya bangkit lagi.

"Tunggu! Hei, Kuroko! Seenaknya saja kau—"

"Apaan, sih? Lihat dong, _Sacchin_." Murasakibara (dan tubuh Titannya) tanpa rasa berdosa (dan tidak sengaja) mendorong tubuh mungil Akashi yang berusaha mengambil balik **_apa yang menjadi miliknya_**. Murasakibara sih enak-enak saja, dia tinggi jadi ponsel Akashi terlihat jelas dari atas.

"Pantas Akashi-kun melamun, ternyata gara-gara dapat nomor _senpai_," Momoi dan jiwa _fangirling_nya menggoda _sang surai merah_. Yang digoda hanya membuang muka, malu.

"Berisik, Momoi."

.

"Memangnya siapa sih senior Nijimura ini-nodayo?"

"Betul, ssu. Memangnya siapa sih senior Nijimura ini?"

"Jangan mengopi pertanyaanku, Kise! Mentang-mentang kau punya _perfect copy_ jadi begitu-nodayo?!"

Apa, sih, Midorimacchi! Aku memang ingin bertanya itu dari awal!"

**_Oke, sekarang hijau dan kuning memperibut suasana. Kenapa biru tidak ikutan, ya? Apa karena mendengar petuah Super Akashi golden ways tadi pagi jadi dia diam seribu bahasa_?**

Momoi, masih dengan jiwa _fujo_nya, menjawab pertanyaan duo hijau-kuning itu. "Gini nih, ya! Nijimura itu **_senpai_ yang Akashi-kun su**-mmph nggh?!"

**_Merasakan aura yang hitam-hitam merambat dari punggung Akashi, Kuroko dengan sigap membungkam gadis manis berambut pink itu. Great job, Kuroko._**

"Itu. Dia senior yang Akashi-kun kagumi dan hormati. **_Really charismatic_**."

Bahkan ia bisa menyambung kalimat Momoi dengan baik dan tidak terdengar melenceng dari fakta sebenarnya. Patut sekali ia diberi apresiasi. Tapi hanya ditanggapi 'oh' oleh teman-teman **_kuninghijaudilangityangbirudenganlimbahasapungu_**nya. Kuroko sebal.

Akashi menghela nafas lega. Mungkin ia akan mentraktir Kuroko segelas-dua gelas _vanilla milkshake_ di _Majiba _nanti.

"Jadi intinya, Akachin bengong karena senang dapat nomor _senpai_?" Tanya Murasakibara malas-malasan. Tangan besarnya membuka bungkusan _gari-gari bou_ dan langsung dilahapnya sampai habis.

"Benar begitu, Murasakibara. Aku hanya sedikit terlalu senang karena mendapat nomor ponselnya. Dan dia bilang akan mengajariku matematika, walau sesungguhnya aku sudah lancar. Tapi kau pasti mengerti, kan? Rasanya mendapat nomor ponsel dari seseorang yang kau kagumi. Ibaratnya seperti di film-film. Biasanya tokoh utama akan senang mendapat sesuatu dari orang yang benar-benar ia kagumi, dan—"

**"Akashi-kun."** Dengan _watados_ (atau pokerface?) Kuroko memotong penjelasan panjang Akashi. Nggak takut dirajam gunting kayaknya. Ini orang benar-benar harus diberi penghargaan, _setidaknya Kalpataru lah._

"Hm? Kenapa, Kuroko?"

**"_Kamseupay_."**

"…"

**_Wahai dik Kuroko Tetsuya yang manis dan lucu seperti bayi panda, ini guntingku tajam sekali lho, mau kenalan nggak?_**

* * *

Akashi menggelar alas duduk dan segera bersimpuh manis di dekat _coffee table_ yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk belajar.

Buku cetak matematika dan alat-alat tulisnya tersusun rapi di atas _coffee table_, bersebelahan dengan ponselnya.

Tangan kecilnya ragu-ragu untuk menekan tombol 'panggil' yang ada di kanan tengah layar ponselnya. **Telpon, nggak. Telpon, nggak.**

**_Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, calling-calling saja._**

"Nijimura-san…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk men_calling-calling_ _senpai_ tersayang. Takut merepotkan. Nijimura juga pasti sedang belajar jam segini.

_Tapi ia senang._

_Hari ini berjalan dengan menyenangkan dan strategi pedekatenya sukses. Sampai dikasih nomor telepon pula. Kurang beruntung apa dia._

Akashi merebahkan badannya yang lelah di atas ranjang empuknya. _Orb ruby_nya terpejam, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi esok hari.

**_Besok juga, akan seperti apa, ya?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

* * *

**A/N: Konchi minna dan SALAM UAS! Dari Kiyoha *gigitbukusejarah***

**Yak, kali ini Kiyoha lanjutin lagi, dengan gaya bahasa yang agak diubah buat nyesuain genrenya UwU, gimana? Yah, Akashi di sini benar-benar kayak _heroine_ Shoujo Manga, Nijimura-senpie juga sosok _senpai _yang patut disebut _senpai _(?) so gentle~ dan nulisnya menyenangkan sekali xD Lumayan buat hiburan di sela-sela UAS~**

**_By the way anyway busway_ makasih banyak buat yang udah repot-repot review dan nuangin ide-idenya, masukannya benar-benar berguna buat Kiyoha. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Oh ya sekalian curcol /plak/ sebenarnya di sekolah Kiyoha juga di acak, dan Kiyoha dapat temen sebangku anak kelas 12… *sweat,sweat* plus cowok. Tapi asyiknya nih, _senpai _di sebelah Kiyoha bisa dijadiin model buat ff, soalnya ya model-model niji gitu xD /apasih**

**Yak, cukup segitu curcolnya. Mari balas review-review reader manisku semuanya:**

**.**

**BlueBubbleBoom**

**Wah, sarannya boleh banget tuh, Blue-san, bikin Akashi makin kege-eran dan cenatcenut xD /dirajamgunting/ saran buat modusnya juga bisa. Makasih banyak sarannya ya~ ^^**

**.**

**Nate Mello Jeevas**

**Eh~ tadinya author juga maunya bikin oneshot, tapi karena kebiasaan author nulis berchapter-chapter jadinya begini~ Tapi syukurlah bisa jadi hiburan ^^**

**.**

**aya komichi 9**

**Iya kan Akashi memang kyun~ xD /flok/**

**Oke, akan terus lanjut…**

**.**

**Cocoamilo**

**Hanya fic random bertemakan uas, kok xD hee, jadi senpai? Enak dong? Kiyoha aja kouhai tahun pertama…/ming**

**Soal saran yang ditegur guru, itu oke banget, dan mungkin bisa dipakai. Makasih banyak sarannya, cocoamilo-san! ^^**

**Btw iya kan Akashi lebih pinter dari Niji…wkwkwk *digetokpanci***

**.**

**Madeh18**

**Fb? Waduh pengalaman nih kayaknya xD**

**Bisa juga ya lewat sosmed, toh Akashi juga hpnya pasti udah sekeren aipon (?) jadi bisa lewat-lewat sosmed~ Oke nanti dicoba! Makasih banyak sarannya X3**

**.**

**Yu-chan (YuraHira)**

**Akh jadi nostalgia ya x''D tapi syukurlah Yu-chan suka.**

**Hou, jadi di sini Nijimuranya gentian jadi yang salting gegara Akashi, ya? xD bisa tuh, Kiyoha akan pakai~ Makasih banyak ya sarannya :33**

**Lirikan mataamuu menaaariikk hatiii~ /apa**

**.**

**Kurohime**

**Oke, ini di update~ x3**

**.**

**Kisa Kitakore**

**(Akashi: ganbarou)**

**Berdoalah supaya Akashi-sama dinotis, ya? xD /ditajong**

**.**

**Lastly,**

**Mind to RnR? Atau saran? :3 Gladly accepted~**

**kiyoha**


	3. Rainy day

Akashi membuka matanya. Tumben sekali saat ia membuka jendela, cahaya tidak menyilaukan matanya.**  
**

Oh, pantas saja. Di luar gerimis. Padahal masih pagi.

Ia pun bangkit dari tidur dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

_Hari ini, akan seperti apa, ya?_

* * *

**DokiDoki-Exam Time!**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © kiyoha**

**.**

**Pair:**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

**+_slight _AoKuro (in this chapter)**

**.**

**Warning (s):**

**Author mabok UAS, diksi merdeka, maybe OOC? Humor ganiat! Teiko!Akashi version, Nijimura belum kenal dekat Akashi, desain kelas seperti desain kelas Indonesia, fuwafuwa (?), Akashi otomegokoro version (?), berdasarkan pengalaman beberapa orang. DLDR!**

* * *

**Hari itu mendung**. Langit gelap gulita, dipenuhi oleh awan-awan hitam yang saling berdesakan. Padahal tadi pagi, ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa seharian akan cerah, tapi nyatanya? Siang hari bolong, matahari tak juga menunjukkan wajahnya.

Udara juga dingin, ditambah dengan angin yang bertiup kencang. Kasihan sekali murid-murid yang tidak membawa alat untuk menghangatkan diri.

.

**"Sialan! Memang ramalan cuaca itu kebanyakan ngawur!"** Aomine menutup semua celah di jendela kelas, mencegah angin dingin masuk. "Makanya ini aku nggak suka ramalan!"

Si _darkgreen_ menautkan alis, kelihatannya tersinggung. Tapi ia segera membalas, "Oha-asa bilang _lucky item_ untuk zodiak Cancer hari ini adalah _sweater rajut_, sedangkan _lucky item _untuk Virgo adalah payung. Ditambah lagi hari ini zodiak Virgo adalah yang paling sial."

"Che!"

"Huff, dingin…" Kise membalut kakinya dengan handuk yang harusnya ia pakai saat klub basket. Namun di musim ujian begini, kegiatan klubnya berhenti untuk sementara. Syukurlah ia tetap membawa handuk keramat itu. Hitung-hitung lumayan buat menghangatkan kaki.

"Nee, Aominecchi. Midorimacchi sudah berkata begitu, jadi kedinginan ya salah Aominecchi sendiri. Aominecchi nggak dengerin kata Oha-asa, sih."

"Berisik, Kise! Mana mau _ore-sama _ini mendengarkan ramalan setengah-setengah macam itu! Aku nggak percaya ramalan!"

Sekali lagi Aomine membuat perempatan di sudut kepala Midorima.

"Bahkan jika itu petuah **_super Akashi golden ways_,** Aomine-kun?"

"Ya! Bahkan kalau itu petuah Super Aka—**Wah! Tetsu! Sejak kapan?!**"

Kuroko meringkuk di samping _cahayanya_ itu, menarik pelan _blazer _sekolahnya. "Sejak tadi, Aomine-kun. Uh, dingin… Biarkan aku masuk ke seragammu."

"Tetsu! Kau ngapain—hei!"

_Kraus Kraus._ Murasakibara terus mengunyah potato chips yang ia beli dari kantin, lalu berujar iri. "Kurochin enak, ya~ Badannya kecil, jadi gampang masuk ke seragam orang~ Kayaknya hangat~ Aku juga mau~"

Kuroko memandangnya datar. "Murasakibara-kun, kalau kau ingin masuk juga, sini." Ajak Kuroko, menepuk-nepuk paha Aomine yang ia jadikan bantalan kaki.

"Geh!"

"Eeeh~ Boleeh~? Kalau begitu aku mau~"

"Oi, Tetsu! Jangan _invite_ orang sembara-"

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong," sela Midorima. "Akashi di mana? Ia tidak terlihat sejak bel istirahat tadi."

"Eh?!"

Dan bodohnya makhluk-makhluk **_pelangi__pelangi alangkah indahmu_** itu baru sadar kalau _leader_ merah tertjinta mereka menghilang. Pantas tak ada suara _cekris cekris_ dari tadi.

.

.

"…Gimana kalau kita cari Akashi? Dia aneh dari kemarin, jadi…" usul Aomine, disusul teman-temannya yang serentak mengatakan 'whooow'

"Dai-chan, tumben kasih saran!" Momoi bergulung di dalam _blazer _teman masa kecilnya itu, lalu tersenyum-senyum. "Khawatir dengan Akashi-kun?"

Aomine memerah. "Bukan begitu, Satsuki! Dia kan aneh dari kemarin, kalau ada apa-apa kita yang ditabok sama babenya, lagi!"

Ah boong. Paling cuma masih pengen dapat petuah **_Akashi golden ways_.**

"Hmm-Hmm~ iya deh iya~"

"Satsuki!"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu bangkit dari duduk. "Ya sudah, kita cari Akashi saja-nodayo, seperti kata _Ahomine_."

"Benar juga~ Kalau Akachin hilang, siapa yang beliin aku maiubo~"

"Eh, tapi… _Chotto-_ssu! Nanti kan matematika, aku belum belajar—" Kise panik mendadak. Bukannya dari tadi, mas.

**"Urusai-nodayo. Makanya belajar."**

"Huweee, Midorimacchi kejam-ssu~" _mewek _Kise. Hayolo Midorima, temen kuningmu nangis~

Tapi Midorima hanya membuang muka seperti ibu tiri di dongeng _Cinderella_. Kise makin terpuruk.

.

"Yay~ Kita cari Akashi-kun~"

Momoi berseru senang, mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain. (Plus Kise yang mengangkat tangannya dengan lemas)

**Ups, ada satu yang tidak setuju.**

Manusia _baby blue_ yang masih menghangatkan diri di dekapan sang _dark blue_ sambil menutupi dirinya dengan _blazer_.

"**Emoh.** _Mager, _nanti aku lemas di jalan terus jadi beku._"_

_._

Ya Tuhanku. Dia ngomong apa lagi. Belajar dari mana lagi kata-kata kayak begitu. Aomine _facepalm_. Murasakibara masih tetap makan.

.

"Kuroko! Kau nggak mau mencari Akashi? Nggak cemas dengan keadaannya? Yah—Bukannya aku cemas sih-nodayo,"

"Oh, ayolah, Tetsu! Jangan di dalam seragamku terus! Uwa, jangan ditarik! Nanti sobek!"

**_Hiks. Hiks._**Kuroko mulai lagi dengan tangisan buaya coretdaratcoret nya. "Aomine-kun, kenapa kau jahat padaku…"

"Geh!"

"Aww, Tetsu-kun, manisnya…Eh, salah! Tetsu-kun~ Ini kan buat kebaikan semuanya~!" Momoi menarik-narik sebelah tangan Kuroko. Kuroko tetap ogah.

"_By the way _Kurokocchi, kudengar kalau bergerak badan kita bisa lebih hangat!" timpal Kise. Sepertinya ia sudah bangun dari keterpurukannya dan kembali melihat cahaya (?). Bodo amat sama matematika.

"Tuh, Tetsu! Kise juga bilang begitu!"

"Kurochin~ Menyerahlah~"

.

Haah. Kuroko menghela napas. Ia berdiri di hadapan Aomine, memandang lurus wajahnya. Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.  
_Sang bayangan_ pun mengangkat kelingking kanannya.

**"Tapi janji dulu."**

"Haah, iya-iya. Apa?"

"Janji kalau aku tiba-tiba terserang angin dingin lalu demam, Aomine-kun yang akan merawatku."

"Geh! Ya deh, iya…"

"Lalu kalau tiba-tiba saat jalan kakiku membeku karena dingin lalu lumpuh tak dapat berjalan lagi, saat aku hanya bisa tergeletak lemah di kasur, Aomine-kun masih mau menikahiku."

"Ini bukan _**Angel B******, _Tetsu!"

Kuroko terkekeh geli. "Bohong, Aomine-kun. Nanti traktir aku _milkshake _di _Majiba,_ ya."

"Duh, Tetsu! Kau mengagetkanku! Kukira aku harus benar-benar menikahimu kalau kau lumpuh kena angin dingin! Kau kan bukan _**Yu***!_"

"Jadi Aomine-kun nggak mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Kuroko dengan mimik sedih. "Nggak mau?"

"Itu—"

**"EHEM."** Midorima berdeham, memotong pembicaraan _fuwafuwa_ dua makhluk berkepala biru di depannya. Sekaligus menghilangkan aura pink-pink dan _screentone _norak di belakang mereka.

**"Sudah cukup _lovey-dovey_nya-ssu?"**

"Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan, kalian benar-benar~" Momoi memandang couple biru dengan mata berbinar-binar. Fujoshinya kambuh lagi.

"SIAPA YANG LOVEY DOVEY HAH SIAPA—"

"Nee, nee~ Udah dong, cari Akachin~ Nanti keburu bel, lho~ 30 menit lagi, nih~"

"Murasakibara benar. Ayo kita cari Akashi."

* * *

"Nee, kalau ini caranya bagaimanaa, Nijimuraa?"

"Ah, kau memang payah. Pakai rumus yang ini."

**'_Nijimura-san… Kyun…'_**

Akashi mengintip dari balik rak buku perpustakaan. Ya, perpustakaan. Ia berada di dalam perpustakaan, mengikuti _senpai_ tersayang.  
**_Stalker_** nih, ceritanya?

'Nijimura-san kalau sedang belajar juga, kelihatan keren…' batin Akashi. Tangannya sibuk menggeser-geser buku, membuat celah yang lebih besar untuk mengintip.

…Bahkan di cuaca sedingin ini, peluhnya bercucuran karena dekat dengan _senpai_.

.

.

Awalnya sih, ia hanya duduk di ruangan dekat perpustakaan, tapi tiba-tiba Nijimura-san—**_The beloved senpai_** lewat dan masuk ke perpustakaan. Alhasil Akashi jadi mengikutinya seperti anak ayam. Dan… Akashi memilih duduk di dekatnya, tapi dipisahkan oleh satu rak buku.

'Foto, foto…' Akashi merogoh kantong _blazer_nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Menyalakan fitur kamera, dan _klik_.

**_BZIT_**

**_Sial, blitznya belum dimatikan_.**

.

"Uwah! Cahaya apa barusan?!" anak lelaki di sebelah Nijimura mengucek matanya yang kesilauan kena _blitz _kamera Akashi.

"Hah? Cahaya?" Nijimura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sumber cahaya tadi. Sementara Akashi duduk memojok. Tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel bergetar karena panik, takut ketahuan sudah menjadi _paparazzi_.

**'_Awaaa! Ketahuan tidak, ya… Ketahuan tidak, ya…'_**

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu. Atau petir. Kan kita dekat sekali dengan jendela besar." Ujar Nijimura datar. Kedua matanya kembali fokus ke buku catatan matematika.

**_He? Nggak ketahuan?_**

"Apa iya?"

"Iya. Dan oh ya, aku mau ambil buku dulu."

"Ah, aku mau balik aja deh. Aku lupa kalau bukuku lagi dipinjam di kelas."

"Oh, ya sudah."

.

Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke rak buku, hatinya lega.

_'Syukurlaah… Kalau ketahuan bisa mati aku,"_

Di tengah kelegaan itu, Akashi tak menyadari bahaya mendekat.

**Tap. Tap.**

'_Ehehe, aku bisa mendapatkan fotonya sedang belajar… Pantas blitznya nyala sendiri, ruangan ini gelap sih~' _Akashi tersenyum-senyum sendiri, memandangi ponselnya—yang disana terdapat foto Nijimura dengan ukuran _HD_.

.

"Eh, Akashi. Sedang apa di sini?"

.

**_Glek._**  
**_HD. Hayolo dedek._**

"Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni-Nijimura-san?!" seru Akashi kaget, punggungnya mundur dan menabrak rak buku, menyebabkan satu-dua-tiga buku berjatuhan mengenai kepalanya.

"I-Itaaai~" Anak bersurai merah itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya. Mungkin itu hukuman sudah menjadi _paparazzi_.

"Oi, Akashi, nggak apa-apa?" Nijimura panik dan menyingkirkan buku-buku yang mengenai tubuh Akashi. "Dasar. Kenapa kau ceroboh begini, sih?"

"Ah…Ehe," ekspresi _tehe_ KW2 muncul. "Aku hanya sedang belajar di sini, habis di luar dingin… Lihat ini, buku cetak matematika kan?"

**_Padahal lagi nge-stalk senpai_.**

Mulut Nijimura membentuk o. "Ooh. Memang sih, di luar dingin sekali. Di sini lebih hangat."

"Iya, aku cari yang hangat-hangat~ Mendadak cuaca dingin, sih. Aku jadi harus cari sesuatu untuk menghangatkan diri…"

**_Hangatkan aku dong senpai._**

Maunya bilang begitu, tapi Akashi membuang kalimat itu jauh-jauh. Ya kali dia bilang begitu. Bisa mati karena malu.

* * *

**"Nee, Akashi."**

"Apa, Nijimura-san?"

Secara tiba-tiba, Nijimura menarik tangan Akashi—

-ke dekapannya.

"EEEEEH?! NIJIMURA-SAN?!" Akashi panik dengan kejadian tak terduga barusan. Ia. Dipeluk. Nijimura-san.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkannya.

.

"Aaah, hangat. Kau tahu, Akashi? Suhu tubuh anak kecil itu tinggi."

**_Deg, deg._**

**_Duh, jantungku mulai berdebar cepat._**

"Mou, aku bukan anak kecil… Lagipula, Nijimura-san kan cuma beda 2 tahun dariku, jadi Nijimura-san anak kecil juga…"

**_Duh. Di sudut perpustakaan ini, cuma ada kami berdua. Kumohon, jangan sampai terdengar…_**

"Apa, sih?" Nijimura tertawa. "Kelas 1 sama kelas 3 itu beda jauh, kau tahu~"

**_Jangan sampai terdengar._**

"Niji-mura-san… Sesak…"

**_Jangan sampai debaranku terdengar!_**

.

.

"Lho? Akashi? Akashi? Oi!"

.

**…Akashi K.O di tempat.**

* * *

Nijimura menghela nafas lega.

"Duh, kau bikin panik saja, untung kau cuma pingsan sebentar… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan, sih?"

"Ah, tidak.. Cuma kepanasan." Akashi mencari-cari alasan. Tapi nggak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Dipeluk _senpai _membuatnya **_overheat_.**

"Maaf ya, tiba-tiba memelukmu." Ucap Nijimura, merasa bersalah membuat _kouhai_nya pingsan.

"Ah! Tidak apa kok, ahaha~"

**…_Senpai, kenapa hatiku ini terasa cenat-cenut setiap berada di dekatmu?_**

.

"Hei, Akashi."

"Ah, i-iya?!"

**…_Kenapa ku salah tingkah tiap kau menatapku?_**

.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi meneleponku? Katanya ada soal matematika yang tak kau mengerti?"

"Ah, itu…Ano, ayahku mengajarkannya, dan katanya aku jangan main-main ponsel saat belajar,"

"Begitu…"

.

.

**_TENG TONG TENG TONG. _**Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ah, sudah masuk. Ayo, kita kembali."

"Ah, iya…"

.

**_Sudah masuk lagi, ya._**

**_Coba kalau masih ada 5 menit lagi jam istirahat…_**

**_Untuk berada di dekat senpai._**

.

"Akashi-kun, ke-te-mu~"

* * *

...

* * *

**Ujian ke empat. Mata pelajaran: matematika.**

Akashi mengerjakan soal demi soal dengan berhati-hati dan teliti—sekaligus ingin menyamai _pace senpai_nya.

Akashi, dalam 2 hari ini, sudah hapal kecepatan rata-rata Nijimura dalam mengisi soal. Karena itu ia ingin menyamai kecepatannya, lalu mengumpulkan bersama. Hitung-hitung bisa keluar kelas bareng, ya nggak?

**Namun kali ini ia salah.**

Akashi lupa—Ia lupa kalau Nijimura adalah _ace_ dalam pelajaran matematika. Kecepatan ia dan Nijimura dalam menghitung rumus matematika dan membulatkan jawaban berbeda sedikit,

Tapi tetap saja Nijimura yang lebih cepat.

.

.

"Bu, sudah selesai. Boleh dikumpulkan?" _senpai pelangi_ itu berdiri dan segera mengumpulkan lembar jawaban matematikanya, diiringi dengan 'wooo, jagooo' dari teman-temannya. Padahal belum satu jam dari dimulainya ujian.

.

**_Yah kok begini._**  
**_Tak sesuai yang di harapkan._**

.

Akashi juga segera menghitung rumus dengan cepat, tak mau ketinggalan. Kalau begini, sia-sia ia memperlambat _pace_nya sendiri, dong? Ia juga kesal karena tangannya tak mau bergerak lebih cepat lagi untuk menghitamkan bulatan-bulatan di lembar kerja. Siapa sih yang buat itu lembar kerja? Nyusahin aja.

.

"Nijimura! Jaketmu!"

"Jaketmu! Jaketmu!"

"Oooi!"

Teman-teman sekelas berteriak memanggilnya, tapi percuma. Nijimura berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Akashi segera membulatkan jawaban terakhir, dan menaruh lembar jawabannya di meja guru. Ia menyambar jaket Nijimura di gantungan belakang kelas, lalu mengejar sang _senpai_.

**'_Kasihan Nijimura-san kalau dingin-dingin begini tidak pakai jaket!'_**

.

Orang-orang sekelas hanya bisa _cengo_ melihat adegan kejar-kejaran ala sinetron India di hadapan mereka.

-Terutama Aomine, yang notabene sekelas dengan Akashi.

* * *

"Nijimura-san!" panggil Akashi. Ia terengah-engah karena terus berlari mengejar _senpai_nya. Padahal yang dikejar saja nggak lari, tuh.

"Akashi! Ooi, jangan lari-lari! Nanti kau terpeleset!"

"Eh, uwaa!"

**Baru saja dibilangin.**

**.**

**Grep.**  
Akashi jatuh ke sesuatu, sesuatu yang empuk, dan lembut.

_Ng? Blazer…_

**"Uwaaa! Maaf, Nijimura-san!"** anak itu menarik mundur badannya yang jatuh ke dekapan seniornya.

"Tak apa. Makanya jangan lari-lari." Nijimura menepuk kepala _kouhai_nya dengan lembut. "Jadi? Kenapa?"

"Ah! Ini, jaket Nijimura-san ketinggalan. Tadi senior-senior yang lain memanggil tapi, Nijimura-san sudah keburu keluar…" tangan kecilnya menyerahkan jaket ke pemiliknya.

"Oh, iya! Duh, aku benar-benar lupa…" Nijimura mengambil jaket miliknya lalu tersenyum. "Makasih ya, Akashi. Kau sampai lari-lari begini."

.

_Si merah_ menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Tidak apa, lagipula kasihan _senpai_ kalau nggak pakai ja—Hatsyi!"

.

Duh, ia bersin. Udara makin mendingin, sih. Hujan juga mulai turun sedikit-sedikit.

.

.

"Hei, Akashi." Suara ganteng Nijimura berkumandang.

"Ya?"

Nijimura melebarkan jaketnya lalu menutupi punggung _kouhai_nya.

"Pakai saja, sepertinya kau yang lebih kedinginan."

"Eh? Tapi… Besok bagaimana kembalikannya, dan Nijimura-san nanti kedinginan, kan?"

"Oh iya, hmm…"

"?"

.

"Gini aja, deh!" tiba-tiba Nijimura mendapat ilham. Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat sang _senpai_.

"Kita pulang bareng, gimana? Aku ada payung, kok. Cukup besar. Nanti aku mengantar ke rumahmu dulu, lalu aku ambil jaketku. Ya?"

...

Akashi berusaha mencerna usul Nijimura barusan, dan...

"E-Eh?! Tidak apa-apa?"

"_Woles_ aja. Toh rumahmu lebih dekat, kan?"

**…_Ya Tuhan, ini nggak bohong, ya? Aku nggak sedang bermimpi, kan?_**

.

.

"Tapi tasku masih ada di kelas…"

**Bruk.**

"Kalau tasmu, nih, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memberikan tas miliknya. Ternyata Kuroko dan Momoi (lagi).

"Kuroko, Momoi…"

"Ah, kalian. Kalian juga ada di klub basket juga, kan?" Nijimura memandang 2 anak di hadapannya. Pantas kenal, ternyata sama-sama _klub basket_. Yah, kapten harus tahu siapa saja anggota klubnya, kan?

"Iya, selamat siang, Nijimura-san." Kuroko menyapa senior di hadapannya dengan ramah.

"Nee, nee, Akashi-kun~" gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum manis, dan Akashi tahu maksudnya. Tahu sekali.

"A-Apa, Momoi?"

"Berjuanglah, hehe~"

Akashi memerah bagai tomat. "Momoi!"

"Ng?" Nijimura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Ia lalu membuka payung 7 warnanya, lalu memayungi dirinya—Dan juga Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang?"

"Ah, iya…"

* * *

"Hehe. Dah, Akashi-kun! Nijimura-san! Akashi-kun, berjuang ya!" Momoi melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Akashi cemberut.

Tiba-tiba saja Nijimura tertawa.

.

"Akashi, teman-temanmu lucu, ya. Maksud dia, berjuang melawan hujan? Dasar…"

Akashi tak menjawab, hanya memalingkan wajah merahnya.

.

**_Bukan itu maksudnya, senpai._**

**_Maksud Momoi adalah, aku harus berjuang menahan debaran jantungku ini… _**

**…_Selama aku berjalan pulang bersamamu._**

.

Dan dua pasang kaki itu terus berjalan di bawah satu payung yang menaungi mereka berdua, sambil saling berbagi kehangatan di udara yang dingin. Hari kedua pun sukses dekat dengan _senpai_.

Selamat, selamat!

.

.

**TBC?**

* * *

**Konnichiwaa, minna-sama~ Kiyoha deesu~ *pelukbukubahasajepang***

**Akhirnya sempat juga ngetik, soalnya akhir-akhir ini nge_down_ denger berita dari mas FT. Ya, yang itu. Yang Kiyoshi sama Riko pacaran itu.**

**Gimana nasib otp ane cobaa.. huwaaaaa *mewek* makanya jadi agak ngedrop... Dan yah fanfic sebelah yangangstmalaikatiblisitubacaya #hush jadi ga diapdet-apdet, nggak mood, kokoro masih sakit huhuhu. Kiyoshi ga boleh taken ah. Ga boleh. Huwaaaaang #DIEM**

**Yah, tapi udah semangat lagi kok berkat dukungan teman-teman satu kapal dan satu gerakan (?).. Otp itu akan abadi di hati kita, ya nggak?**

**Cukup ah curcolnya.**

**Betewe masa senpai sebelah saya jadi sering kelupaan barang terus saya nawarin pinjem gitu aaaa bisa jadi bahan FF fufufufu~**

**Dan akhir-akhir ini hujan terus, ya. Makanya di chappie ini jadi masukin _prompt_ hujan. Ya karena gitu deh. Cuaca di sekitar kiyoha mendukung, sih. Dan banyak juga event-event yang bisa terjadi waktu hujan, lho~ Kayak rikuesnya Mbak Kolor /eh**

**Jadi ya, begini~ Maaf kalo aneh huhuhu. Apalagi parody Angel Beats itu maap kalo ada yang gatau huhuhu.**

**Balasan buat ripiu~ :3**

**.**

**Letty-chan19**

**Iya jadi pengen bikin kurokonya agak agak gitu (?) xD kiyoha juga begadang kok buat ngetik, soalnya kalo siang pasti bobo (?) hehehe~ Comedy!Kuroko bakal ditambahin, kok, sip~ x3**

**.**

**Sabila Foster**

**Salam uas jugaa~ Hee, aku malah pengen ngerasain di sma kyk begitu xD oke ini di update~**

**.**

**Kolor Terbang (nama samaran N /heh)**

**Yeh ini neng wokwok. Ganiat promosiin sih, cuma bosen nungguin babang papeda ga bikin-bikinin 4 papeda saya eh malah dipehape bahannya abis harus bikin dulu lagi /plok  
****Iya gapapa gak login. Asal baca aja UwU ah bertani itu mengasyikkan kok apalagi kelompok saya dapat talas (?) /OOT/ buat rikuesnya boleh banget tuh, udh dimasukin kok xD tp gangerti ah deskripsiin koridor sepinya nanti sy malah bermajas-majas ria pake juz amma lagi (?) makasih marknya~~ :33**

**.**

**BlueBubbleBoom**

**Doumo x3 ga cepet juga kok~ www**

**Iya itu lucu sih, dan kalo dikelas juga rautan sy digilir jadinya ya kiyoha tau rasanya (?)  
Akashi ga nahan ya xD kalau niji sih, dia bayangan kiyoha mang polos gitu terus kalo ada kouhai kesusahan ya dibantu, kasih nope xD di knb sendiri dia juga dibilang ramah kecuali ama jaki kan? c:**

**Soal Kuroko, okeee! Akan terus ada Kuroko yang begitu! xD (asik sih)**

**Salam modus juga!**

**.**

**cocoamilo**

**Ya nggak kece-kece juga sih, cuman ya sifatnya mirip xD ah tapi agak dikenal angkatan saya jadi ya-**

**Nijimura kan polos (?) jadi ya dia main kasih aja gitu~ bayangan kiyoha sih gitu :DD kalo ada kouhai kesusahan, mesti dibantu, kan?/ea**

**Akashi mah modusnya sugeee, minta diajarin yg dia udh ngerti :33**

**Iya, makasih ya masukannya~ dan ini sudah diupdate hohoho. Iya abu gosok slengean dibelakang itu jaki. Dia mah gabakal pulang-pulang XD**

**.**

**madeh18**

**hee, punya pengalaman begitu, keren ya /eh**

**Iya kalau Aka sama Niji beda chemistry, kan Akashi tokubetsu gitu jadi dikasih nope sama senpai x3**

**Hee~ kok galau~ oke deh, ini dilanjutkan~ :33**

**.**

**kurohime**

**nostalgia gitu ya :D syukur deh kalau suka :3**

**Iya akashi SMP kan unyuuu :3**

**.**

**Kisa Kitakore**

**Akashi seneng banget nih, dapet nopenya senpai xD bajak aja bajak aja kirim i love you~ /heh**

**Siip~**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR? Atau saran/rikues? Akan sangat membantu :3**

**kiyoha**


	4. Ada Pelangi, Ada Awan Kelabu

_Cinta itu seperti pelangi, membuat dunia monokrom menjadi berwarna-warni indah._

_Cinta itu manis, seperti gula yang meleleh dalam teh hangat._

_Namun sudah menjadi semanis apapun cinta itu, masih ada yang dapat mengganggunya, membuatnya pahit._

_Seperti awan kelabu yang tiba-tiba menutupi indahnya warna-warna pelangi._

* * *

**DokiDoki-Exam Time**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**Pair:**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

**.**

**Warning (s):**

**Author (masih) mabok UAS, diksi merdeka, maybe OOC? Humor gagal! Teiko!Akashi version, fuwafuwa, beberapa adegan bisa menyebabkan kulit gatal-gatal, Author gagal mendeskripsikan hal-hal dengan baik dan benar (?), berdasarkan pengalaman beberapa orang. DLDR!**

* * *

Berjalan di tengah hujan, dengan satu payung untuk berdua, untuk dirinya dan Nijimura. Mungkin adalah salah satu fantasi terbesar Akashi sepanjang kehidupan SMP-nya ini.

Ia berjalan dengan gugup. Bahunya bertabrakan dengan bahu Nijimura, karena mereka sama-sama bergeser ke dalam payung, menghindari hujan. Entah kenapa payung yang tadinya terlihat besar itu, mendadak terasa kecil dan sempit sekali.

.

"Ah, Akashi, bergeser saja ke sini, nanti kau kena air hujan." Nijimura –_sebagai senpai yang baik tentu saja-_ sedikit memiringkan payung 7 warnanya untuk menutupi badan Akashi agar tak terpapar hujan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Nijimura-san, nanti Nijimura-san kebasahan," Akashi mendorong balik.

Dorong-dorongan pun tak terelakkan. Nijimura tidak mau Akashi kebasahan, dan Akashi tidak mau Nijimura kebasahan. Padahal biasanya sebaliknya, ya?

"Duh, Akashi! Kamu ini nurut dong sama senior! Kalau nanti kau kebasahan terus sakit gimana? Aku kan punya jaket, jadi tak apa-apa!"

Akashi menolak. "Nggak mau! Kan jaket Nijimura-san aku yang pakai!"

...

"…Puh."

Nijimura terlihat menahan tawa. Akashi bingung.

"Hei, kau ini ternyata keras kepala juga, ya." Akhirnya tawa Nijimura pecah. Akashi manyun.

"Mou… Habisnya Nijimura-san juga memaksa, sih..."

"Duh, iya, iya."

.

.

Nijimura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menunjuk ke suatu _café_.

"Hei, Akashi. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke sana? Hujan juga makin deras, sebaiknya kita berteduh."

"Ah, iya…"

* * *

_Jam 14.50-**Café Nanairo Clover**_

* * *

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Nijimura pada _kouhai_nya.

"Eh, um…" Akashi melihat ke arah menu dengan ragu. Bukan masalah harganya, sih. Cuma kan namanya juga Akashi, _kouhaiyangpengendinotissenpai,_ pastinya dia pingin menyamai pesanannya dengan—

"Bagaimana kalau paket duo itu? 2 minuman dan 6 makanan kecil. Kita pesan untuk dimakan bareng saja." usul Nijimura, menunjuk ke arah menu di dinding. Di sana memang tertulis banyak paket, mulai dari paket A-D, paket _couple_, paket _duo_, paket _trio_, paket _happy with friends_ dan paket _pelajar_. Jika memesan dengan paket, maka akan lebih murah.

"Ah, ya! Begitu saja, ya!" dengan instan _anak merah _itu menyetujui usul _senpai-_nya. Agak beda dengan yang diharapkan sih, tapi tidak apa-apa!

…

**_Ya Ampun, hari ini Tuhan benar-benar sayang padaku…_**

_._

_._

**"Paket _duo_nya satu ya, mbak."** Nijimura memesan sambil kembali menunjuk menu _paket_.

"**Paket _duo_nya satu, ya!** Makanannya apa? Lalu untuk minuman, kita punya _hot chocolate_, macam-macam teh, kopi dan minuman lainnya."

"Tuh, Akashi. Pilih."

Akashi menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir, ber_pose_ seakan tengah berpikir. Ia lalu melihat satu persatu donat _fresh from oven_ yang disusun di tempat-tempat kaca.

"Um, _jaa, _kalau begitu… **_Apple tea. _**Makanannya… **Donat kacang, Donat _strawberry paste_, dan _croissant_**…Nijimura-san mau makan apa?"

"Hmm… Kurasa **Donat kacang, donat krim vanilla dan donat _greentea_.**"

"Baik!"

Nijimura menepuk pundak _sang kouhai_. "Tunggu di sini sampai pesanan datang, ya. Aku mau ambil meja yang kosong. Sini berikan tasmu."

Akashi menyerahkan tas dan jaketnya kepada _senpai _untuk ditaruh di meja, lalu berdiri menunggu pesanan dengan manis di dekat _counter_.  
Jika itu untuk _senpai_, Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar anak yang manis dan penurut.

.

.

"Ini, Nijimura-_senpai_." Akashi meletakkan nampan berisi satu piring besar donat dan 2 cangkir _apple tea_. Nijimura memilih tempat di dekat jendela, supaya jika hujan reda nanti mereka bisa langsung menyadarinya.

"Ou, makasih." Dengan sebelah tangan Nijimura mengangkat cangkir _apple tea _dan meminumnya. Sebelah tangannya lagi membolak-balik buku catatan sejarah.

**_Yah, besok ujian sejarah dunia sih, ya. Nijimura-san kan rajin, pasti belajar untuk ujian, ya…_**

Anak bersurai merah itu bertopang dagu, asyik memandangi sang _senpai _yang serius belajar. Bahkan tampang Nijimura yang belepotan saus vanilla (ini agak ambigu sebenarnya) di mata Akashi terlihat begitu menawan dan memsepona—ralat, mempesona.

"Ng? Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Ah?!"

.

**Hayolo. Ketahuan ngeliatin hayolo.**

.

"Ah—Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa hehe, Nijimura-san serius sekali ya belajarnya! Rajin banget, disini juga belajar, sambil makan lagi—" Akashi gelagapan. Tangannya refleks mengambil donat dan memakannya.

"…Hei, Akashi."

"Ng? Kenapa, Nijimura-san?" Tanya sang _kouhai_ sambil membersihkan kacang-kacang yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya dengan tisu. Padahal biasanya ia selalu makan dengan tenang dan rapih.

"…Itu…Donat kacangku."

**...**

**HAH**

**…**

"Punyamu yang ini." Tunjuk Nijimura. Memang, mereka sama-sama memesan donat kacang, dan dua donat kacang itu masing-masing sudah di gigit, jadi tampilannya mirip. Apalagi Akashi mengambilnya tanpa sadar, jadi kan—

…

**"PU-PUNYA NIJIMURA-SAN?! UWAAA, MAAFKAN AKU!**" seru Akashi panik sambil melap donat kacang tadi dengan tisu lalu memberikannya kembali ke pemiliknya. Akashi, Akashi. Bekas gigitan ya nggak bakal hilang cuma dengan tisu. Entah dia sedang bingung atau gimana—ia mencoba menghapus bekas gigitannya.

**_Ya ampun—Aku memakan donat yang sudah digigit Nijimura-san… Itu berarti…Ung… Artinya, ci-ci-ciuman… Tak… Langsung, kan? Untung saja Nijimura-san tidak memesan minuman yang memakai sedotan, nanti aku bisa salah minum juga, dan... Duh, apa yang kupikirkan, sih?!_**

"...Ah, tidak apa, tidak usah dikembalikan. Buatmu saja, Akashi."

**_Hauuu! Apa dia tidak mau karena terlanjur kugigit? Jangan-jangan dia marah padaku?_**

"Tapi sebagai gantinya…" Nijimura mengambil salah satu donat dari piring—dan tersenyum memamerkan giginya.

"Donat kacangmu, untukku, ya. Hehe."

.

**_Ya ampun.  
Jangan-jangan senpai nggak ngerti yang namanya ciuman tak langsung._**

.

Sore ini pun, Akashi K.O dengan serangan kalimat _setengah polos_ Nijimura.

* * *

"Hujan sudah reda, Akashi. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Nijimura sembari memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas. Akashi mengikutinya ke kasir. Mereka membayar dengan cara patungan 50:50. Tadinya Akashi ingin membayar bagian Nijimura juga, _-mumpung tajir soalnya-_ tapi sang _senpai_ menolak. Setelah selesai membayar mereka keluar dari café itu.

.

.

Butiran-butiran air hujan menetes dari daun-daun pohon. Jatuh mengenai tangan dan memberikan sensasi dingin yang aneh. Bunga-bunga merekah indah, genangan air yang mengenai aspal memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua.

"Hujannya benar-benar reda, ya, _senpai_."

"Ya, kalau begitu payung ini kita lipat saja, ya."

Akashi mengangguk lesu, sebenarnya tak ingin benda warma-warni yang mirip jamur itu dilipat. Habisnya, sepayung dengan _senpai_, kapan lagi?

Ya sudahlah. Masih bisa berjalan bersamanya, masih suatu berkah kan?

.

.

Dua insan tersebut terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya mendekati tujuan. Menyentuh dinding bata tinggi dan panjang dengan plat nama 'Akashi'. Ya, **kediaman Akashi.**

'_Kuharap kita tak segera sampai ke rumahku…'_ Akashi menunduk lemas, menyebabkan poninya jatuh sampai menutupi manik _ruby_ indahnya. Tangan kanannya menarik pelan _blazer_ Nijimura, tak ingin lepas.

"Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Anu, _senpai_, itu…"

.

**_Apa harus kukatakan? 'Tidak mau berpisah', begitu?_**

.

"Itu…Ah…"

**"Eh, lihat itu, Akashi!"** Nijimura mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit lembayung senja. Akashi juga ikut mendongak ke atas, melihat apa yang terjadi di langit atas sana.

Titik-titik air membiaskan cahaya, membuat warna-warni indah di langit oranye. Warna-warnanya terbentuk dengan indah, seperti membuat jembatan dari ujung satu ke ujung lain.

Baik Akashi maupun Nijimura, keduanya terpana melihat fenomena alam di atas kepala mereka.

**"Indahnya…"**

Sang _senpai_ tertawa kecil melihat wajah kagum _kouhai_nya. "Bagiku, pelangi itu seperti kau dan teman-temanmu. Berwarna-warni, bersatu padu dengan indah."

"Begitu?" Akashi terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. "Kalau bagiku malah, pelangi itu seperti Nijimura-san."

"Haha. Dari namanya, ya? **_Niji_ **untuk **_Nijimura_**."

"Ehehe, kira-kira begitu."

…

**_Nijimura-san itu bagaikan pelangi, yang mewarnai hari-hari monokromku akhir-akhir ini. Selalu muncul tatkala hatiku 'hujan', dan mencerahkannya dengan berbagai warna-warna indah… Ah, rasanya aku terlalu berlebihan, ya?_**

**_Habis…_**

**_Walau selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh… Aku merasa seperti itu.  
Nijimura-san…_**

* * *

BOOOONG

.

**"Oi, Akashi. Oooi~"** si _darkblue_ melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan sang _leader merah_. "Midorima! Bantu aku coba sini! Akashi tak mau sadar!"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Haah, kau memang tak berguna-nodayo. Coba banting guntingnya, siapa tahu dia bisa sadar."

"Uwah! Kau gila ya, kacamata?! Bisa-bisa malah aku yang **_tidak sadarkan diri_** nantinya!"

"Tapi patut dicoba, Aominecchi! Menurutku ide Midorimacchi bagus-ssu!" dukung Kise—mendukung ide Midorima, bukan Aomine. Kasihan sekali makhluk redup satu itu.

"Kise juga?! Uh, ya sudah…" Aomine bersiap membanting gunting keramat itu sambil memasang ancang-ancang kabur. Siapa tahu Akashi sadar dan jiwa algojonya bangkit, ya nggak?"

"Se~ no!"

**_BRAAAK_**

…

"Ng?"

…

Akashi tetap bengong. Rasanya seperti nyawa terlepas dari tubuhnya. Berapa kali pun teman-temannya mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya (dengan cara melambaikan tangan, kuncup, nari-nari, membanting gunting tersayangnya atau hal _absurd_ lain) tetap saja percuma.

"Akashi-kun… Semalam habis mabok ya?" Kuroko mengeluarkan kesimpulan asal-asalan.

"Kurokocchi…Itu agak…"

Momoi berjongkok di depan Akashi dan berucap pada teman-temannya. "Sudah, biarkan saja Akashi-kun. Dia sedang bahagia-bahagianya, nih." Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Tetsu-kun juga tahu apa sebabnya, kan?"

"Hah?"

"_Hora_, itu lho, yang kemarin siang, Tetsu-kun."

"…?" Kuroko mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. "Ah, gak ingat."

"Lupalupalupa, lupa lagi—"

Mengabaikan iklan yang lewat barusan, Momoi langsung berseru menyambar _crush_-nya yang cuek itu.

"Mou! Tetsu-kun, kenapa lupa?"

"Otakku terlalu dipenuhi **tanggal terjadinya perang** dan **ditemukannya para homo**, jadi lupa. Bahkan aku lupa tadi pagi aku sarapan apa. Pasti aku memakan sarapan sambil belajar, ya. Haduh, serius sori banget. Sebenarnya aku juga _so iyuh_ melihat buku sejarah, tapi hari ini ujian jadi—"

Mendengar _bayangan_nya mulai _out of character_, Aomine menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala _baby blue _anak itu.

"Tetsu. Jangan paksakan diri. Kau telah berjuang keras. Dalam pelajaran sejarah, **nilai 50 sudah merupakan kebanggan.**" Setitik air mata haru menetes ke lantai. Aomine mengusap matanya dengan lebay memakai tisu yang entah dapat darimana.

Kuroko _sweatdrop_. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu Aomine-kun, yang nilai dan kulitnya sama-sama redup."

"Tetsu, _teme—"_

.

.

Momoi menghela nafas dan menggeleng-geleng. "Haah, dasar Tetsu-kun. Dai-chan juga. Kalau begitu, akan kuberitahu."

Makhluk-makhluk pelangi itu (minus merah dan pink tentunya) duduk bersimpuh dan menyiapkan telinga mereka untuk mendengarkan cerita satu-satunya anak gadis di antara mereka. Tapi—

...

"Tetsu-kun, tidak mau dengar?"

"Gak. Nanti hapalan sejarahku jatuh-jatuhan ketimpa ceritamu."

"…Semerdekamu lah. Jadi, kemarin siang saat pulang ujian, kan jaket Nijimura-senpai ketinggalan, lalu Akashi-kun lari-lari mengantarkannya. Kau juga pasti lihat, kan, Dai-chan? Yang mirip sinetron India itu! Nah, di sinilah kejadian membahagiakan dimulai~"

"Lho? Kenapa membahagiakan-ssu?"

"Aku juga nggak ngerti, nyam…"

Momoi menghela nafas dan menggeleng-geleng untuk kedua kalinya. "Mou! Jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu!"

"Tidak tahu apa, Satsuki?"

"Akashi-kun itu…" gadis itu mengecilkan volume suaranya, supaya orang lain selain mereka tidak mendengarnya. **"…Naksir Nijimura-san."**

**…**

**…**

**"HAAAAAAAA?"** teriakan kaget bin tak percaya yang memekakkan telinga pun menggema dari koridor tempat mereka duduk sampai ke kelas-kelas lain. Hati-hati aja supaya tidak ditatar kakak kelas. Untung saja Momoi sudah menyumpal telinganya memakai tisu yang (juga) entah darimana ia dapat.

"Akashi yang seperti itu… Suka dengan Nijimura-senpai-nodayo?!"

"Nggak mungkin!"

"Eeh? Jangan-jangan kalian tidak sadar? Jelas banget kan dari reaksinya! Waktu dapat nomornya juga kan. Tetsu-kun bilang Nijimura-san adalah orang yang dikagumi Akashi-kun, tapi bukan cuma itu! Akashi-kun juga menyukainya!" seru Momoi dengan semangat. Ia terlihat senang menjelaskan hal ini pada teman-temannya. Yah, siapa tahu **dapat teman _fangirling/fanboying_ bareng**, ya nggak?

Kise menempelkan kepalan tangannya ke dagu. "Benar juga sih-ssu. Kalau sekedar mengagumi saja pasti reaksi Akashicchi saat mendapat nomor ponsel Nijimura-san tak seperti itu."

"Ya kan, Kise-kun! Makanya kubilang, Akashi-kun sedang bahagia banget. Dan ingat nggak waktu Akashi-kun menghilang? Ternyata dia ada di perpustakaan, mengikuti Nijimura-san. Aku melihatnya, hehehe. Akashi-kun manis sekali saat itu!" _fangirling _pun mulai. Aomine _sweatdrop_ melihat kebiasaan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Eh, tunggu. Kemarin juga kayaknya aku melihat Akachin waktu pulang~" ujar Murasakibara sambil terus memamah biak _snack panjang rasa jagung_ di tangannya.

"Eh? Serius, Murasakibara? Dimana kau melihatnya-nodayo?"

"Kemarin. Di jalan pulang. Aku melihat Akachin duduk di dalam café sambil makan donat, mungkin menunggu hujan reda. Aaah, aku jadi ingin makan donat~"

"Berarti Akashi-kun dan Nijimura-san berteduh di café itu, mungkin saja." Kuroko, si _baby blue_, yang tadinya tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya karena –katanya- hapalannya bisa berjatuhan dari kepalanya, akhirnya ikut-ikutan juga. Mungkin tak suka kena _nakama-hazure_.

Senyum Momoi makin lebar. "Tuh, kan! Makanya, kita harus mendukung cinta Akashi-kun sebisa mungkin! Akashi-kun bukan cuma _leader_, ia kan teman kita juga! Teman harus saling membantu!"

.

Awalnya wajah makhluk-makhluk pelangi itu ragu, tapi akhirnya semua menyetujui usul Momoi, termasuk Kuroko yang biasanya **_mager_**.

.

"Hum, ada benarnya-nodayo. Siapa tahu dengan terwujudnya cintanya, penderitaan kita berkurang sedikit."

**_Benar-benar Midorima. Cari-cari untung._**

"Yah… Daripada dia _bete _dan menarget kita dengan guntingnya, kurasa begini lebih baik."

"Yay! Dukung cinta Akashicchi-ssu!"

**"Ooou!"**

* * *

Akashi mengatur tempat duduknya. Ia sudah sadar lagi, dan sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Mungkin dia akan mengikuti sang _senpai_ lagi dan mencoba mengobrol dengannya. Seperti biasa, setiap harinya. Kebetulan, Nijimura baru kembali dari luar dan masuk ke kelas. Mungkin Akashi bisa memanggilnya.

"Nijimura-sa—"

"**Haizaki.** Hari ini sikapmu juga jelek, ya. Apa-apaan seragam itu?"

.

Nijimura, yang –dengan _geer_nya- Akashi kira akan berjalan mendekati mejanya, malah berbalik arah ke meja yang terletak di belakang, menghampiri orang yang –sepertinya- kenalan Nijimura.

Akashi mengenalnya. Anak _slengean _itu selalu terlihat menyontek jawaban dari teman setiap ujian. Anak berambut abu, **_Haizaki Shougo_**. Dia juga anggota klub basket sama dengan Akashi.

.

"Mou, Nijimura-san! Jangan apa-apakan rambut _silver_ku yang indah ini!" anak itu—Haizaki, meronta di bawah tekanan tangan Nijimura.

"Berisik! _Silver_ mananya! Rambut abu gosok begini! Aku cuma mau merapikannya sedikit, berantakan banget sih!" sebelah tangan Nijimura menahan kepala Haizaki dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengacung-acungkan sisir. "Kau ini… Seperti biasanya, ya."

"Kau kan sudah hapal kelakuanku setiap hari, Nijimura-san, jadi ngapain ngurusin aku, _wong_ urusanku sendiri—"

"Haha. Ngapain ngurusin? Kau tanggung jawabku, tahu!"

"Nijimura-saaaan!"

.

Entah mengapa hati Akashi sedikit perih melihatnya. Nijimura dan Haizaki… Walau tak akur, tapi… Terlihat akrab. Akashi jadi ingat, setiap latihan basket, Nijimura selalu menghukum seseorang, dan itu—sepertinya Haizaki. Nijimura… Sepertinya saat memerhatikan segala detil dari anak berambut kelabu itu.

**_Ada apa? Memang ada apa dengan Nijimura-san dan Haizaki? Kenapa Nijimura-san selalu memerhatikannya? Padahal kalau tidak juga kan dia tidak rugi, tapi Haizaki yang akan dimarahi guru…_**

**_Mengapa aku merasa begini?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC?_**

* * *

**Hyahhoi minna Kiyoha disini! Maaf lama update huhuhu. Ada banyak alasan. Berapa alasan? Ratusan! /plak**

**Yang pertama, lagi ngurus ujian-ujian praktek, classmeet sama ekskul. Jadinya agak sibuk UnU;**

**Kedua, lagi bete dan nggak mood ngetik. Yah, salah satu penyebabnya sih mas FT yang ngetroll saya, tapi sekarang udah diselesaiin juga masalahnya sama mas FT dengan ngasih banyak asupan membahagiakan, jadi ya-/gulung**

**BTW DI FANBOOK NIJIMURA MERHATIINNYA AKASHI LHO HAHAHAHA OTEPE SAYA YANG LAIN JUGA BANYAAAAAK #udah #diam**

**Chap ini mungkin humornya kurang, ya? Soalnya lagi bete juga sih, susah buat ngetik hal-hal nggak serius huhuhu.**

**Balasan ripiu~ :3**

**.**

**.**

**madeh18**

**syukur deh kalau bisa bikin dokidoki, toh judulnya juga dokidoki (?) /APA**

**.**

**BlueBubbleBoom**

**iya parodi angel beats xD entah kenapa jadi begitu, author mabok (?)**

**Btw pengalaman blue-san masa keren, pengen dapet pengalaman kayak begitu juga xD Author nggak mbaca pikiran blue-san kok, lagian kalau begini kan mainstream :''DD**

**MidoKise ya? Mungkin bisa disempilin di chap mendatang~**

**.**

**Letty-chan19**

**Kurokonya ya xD Niji memang nggak peka sih~ Dan, ini sudah di update, maaf lama UwU**

**.**

**Kisa Kitakore**

**cie cie Akashi-kun. *toel* Akashi akan selalu berjuang desu!**

**Oke, lanjuut~**

**.**

**Sabila Foster**

**iya ya enak, soalnya kebanyakan cewek, jadi gausah jaga-jaga banget (?)**

**Okay~ Ini nextnya~**

**.**

**malesloginqaqa (dan kyknya sy tau ini siapa-)**

**Maap ya baru dibaca uhuhuhu lupa ke moderate review /plak**

**Nijimura-san se majime apapun tetep manusia, kan? Toh saya kalo dikasih mau juga-/HEH**

**.**

**Kolor Terbang**

**Syukurlah~ Kalo menghibur hehehe~**

**bayangan kiyoha kalau plot jaket sih begitu...kira-kira xD**

**AoKuro walau cuma lewat berbekas di hati juga ya (?)**

**Yeh yeh, tapi senin kan bultang-/plok**

**.**

**kurohime**

**cie cie Akashi :33**

**kalau lebih seru, nggak bisa janji kayaknya, mood ngetik juga beda-beda sih... ^^;**

**Iya, dari Q&amp;A volume 30, tapi katanya sudah mantan, syukur deh *nangisbahagia***

**.**

**cocoamilo**

**heh, cocoa-san belajar sanah xD/ /plok /KAMUJUGATHOR**

**ah, benar nih chapnya manis? Arigatooou~~ *sungkem***

**banyak yang pernah ngalamin blitz nyala, ya... Dan yang peluk itu... Kiyoha sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba begitu... *bantinglaptop***

**Aokuronya ya xD dan waktu Niji bilang begitu, rasanya cocok aja kan :DD /mananya/ hmm, Niji-senpai bakal pehape gak ya~?**

**iyah hahaha untung udah mantan, kapal saya aman hohoho. Dan good news itu, awwww x3**

**Ganbarou!**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR/saran? :3 akan sangat membantu~**

**kiyoha**


	5. Things that you should do

_Mendapat juara kelas, penghargaan, memenangkan lomba-lomba, ahli dalam olahraga, seni, belajar, semua adalah hal yang biasa untuknya.  
Mungkin berkat bakat alami dan ajaran keras ayahnya._

_Tapi, walau dia dapat dengan mudahnya mencapai prestasi yang gemilang, mengapa hal satu ini sangat sulit ia dapat…_

_Ya, seorang seniornya yang bernama Nijimura Shuuzou. Seorang yang berada sangat dekat dengannya namun sulit digapai.  
Saat ia berpikir sedikit lagi ia dapat menggapainya, ada saja hal yang mengganggunya._

_Oh, apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

* * *

**DokiDoki-Exam Time**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**Pair:**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**  
**(Slight NijiHai (maybe), Slight AoAka dan slight slight lainnya /?)**

**.**

**Warning (s):**

**Author (masih) mabok UAS, diksi merdeka, OOC? Teiko!Akashi (galau) version, Nijimura (baru) kenal Akashi, memasuki tahap romens fuwafuwagalo, desain kelas seperti desain kelas Indonesia (duduk berdua-dua), berdasarkan pengalaman beberapa orang, dan serentet keanuan lainnya. DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

"Ano… Akashi-kun?" panggil Momoi sembari menekan-nekan pipi sang _leader_. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia terlihat suram sekali.

Tadi pagi, Akashi mengajak _laskar pelangi_ untuk belajar bersama di rumahnya sepulang sekolah. Mendadak sih, tapi yang lain sepertinya mau-mau saja. Kapan lagi di undang ke rumah mewah keluarga Akashi? Siapa tahu dapat makan malam gratis.

Tapi, bukannya belajar, Akashi malah duduk termenung sambil sesekali menghela napas. Kadang juga bengong. Awas lalat masuk.

"Akashi-kuun~?"

"Akashicchi~ Kenapa sih-ssu~?"

"Akachin~"

**BRUK!** Suara gunting dibanting.

Krik krik. Akashi bengong.

.

Midorima merasa _déjà vu_. Tapi tidak, kali ini berbeda. Akashi lebih suram dari waktu ia bengong tempo hari. Auranya berbeda, bila tempo hari auranya _pinkpinksweet_ maka sekarang auranya terasa seperti neraka. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba memanggil _leader ruby_nya.

"Akashi, ada apa-nodayo?"

**Great, Akashi tersadar.**

"Ah, Midorima ya. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Pasti ada apa-apa-nodayo. Kalau Kise sampai khawatir, pasti ada apa-apa."

"Kenapa aku sih-ssu?"

Mengabaikan kalimat Kise barusan, Midorima menggenggam bahu Akashi. Tampaknya ia benar-benar khawatir. Dosis bengong Akashi sudah melewati batas wajar, sih.

Merasa kesal, Aomine menjedukkan kepalanya ke kepala Akashi, membuat dahinya kemerahan. Bodo amat mau dilempar gunting atau apa, melihat Akashi yang seperti ini lebih membuatnya kesal.

"Jawab, Akashi."

"Kalau aku nggak mau?"

Sang _darkblue_ memberanikan diri untuk menarik dagu sang _leader_. **"Kucium, nih."**

Namun Akashi hanya mendengus malas,  
**"Cium saja kalau bisa."**

"Geh!"

"Ya! Cium! Sekarang juga!"

"Kau jangan ikutan ngomong deh, Satsuki!"

.

Merasa terganggu suara berisik dari tadi, Kuroko menutup buku cetak Bahasa Inggrisnya lalu menoleh. Sepertinya harus ia yang menyelesaikan semua ini. Makhluk-makhluk pelangi itu tak dapat diharapkan, haah.

"Akashi-kun."

"…Apa, Kuroko?"

Dengan sigap Kuroko menyingkirkan Aomine (oke ini jahat) lalu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Akashi. Manik _sapphire_ dan _ruby_ bertemu.

"Akashi-kun, kalau ada masalah beritahu saja ke kami. Kami akan membantu menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan kami di sini untuk membantumu. Karena saat kesusahan Akashi-kun selalu membantu kami, maka sekarang giliran kami untuk membantu Akashi-kun. **Itu gunanya teman, ya nggak?**" ia tersenyum lembut. Aduh, terharu deh. Sejak kapan Kuroko jadi begini?

Kedua manik _ruby_ itu berkaca-kaca. Ia segera memeluk Kuroko dengan penuh haru.

**"Huwaaa, Kurokooo, kau memang anggota timku yang paling baik, paling bijaksana, paling rajin menabung dan paling mengerti akuu!"**

Kise ikut terharu lalu memeluk Midorima. Midorima tenggelam di pelukan Murasakibara dan Kise. Momoi _fangirling_. Aomine facepalm.  
Kuroko tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus tisu _naisu_ dari kantungnya.

"Jangan menangis, Akashi-kun. Butuh tisu?"

"Ukh… Ya. **Empat lembar.**"

_(BGM: Saat aku menangiiis, aku membutuhkan tisuuu, aku butuh empat lembar, empat lembaar…)_

"Nih, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mengeluarkan 4 lembar tisu dari bungkusnya lalu memberikannya pada Akashi. Akashi menerimanya lalu menyapukan tisu itu dengan lembut ke air matanya yang mulai menitik. Lebay deh, mas.

"Akashi-kun jangan menangis, soalnya…"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"…Berisik. Hapalanku jatuh-jatuhan. Nanti aku lupa rumus _past continuous tense_. Kalau Akashi-kun nangis nanti semua mencoba menenangkan Akashi-kun, dan itu benar-benar berisik."

"…"

Akashi tarik perkataannya tadi tentang Kuroko paling bijaksana dan paling mengerti dia. **Kuroko Tetsuya masih orang yang sama, ternyata.**

* * *

"Niji-Ehm, orang yang kau taksir dekat dengan orang lain, begitu-nodayo?" Midorima menyimpulkan cerita Akashi tentang masalahnya tadi. Akashi mengangguk pelan.

_**Mereka tahu sih, siapa yang ditaksir Akashi. Tapi pura-pura tidak tahu tidak ada salahnya kan?**_

"Hoo, begitu ya-ssu?"

"Apa kalian punya saran?" Tanya sang _leader_ kepada masing-masing temannya. Momoi dan Aomine berpandangan. Kuroko kembali pada buku _tenses_nya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu ayo masing-masing dari kita beri saran! Baiklah, kita mulai dari Tetsu-kun!" usul Momoi lalu menunjuk Kuroko.

"Eh, kok aku. Dibilangin lagi belajar, juga."

"Mou, ayolah, Tetsu-kun! Ini demi Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko menghela nafas, menyerah. "_I think you should try harder to get his attention, Akashi. That's the only way."_

Lumayan. Bisa buat latihan _speaking_ bahasa Inggris.  
Akashi menunduk lesu. "Kalau hanya itu, aku kan juga sudah berjuang… Tapi pertanyaannya bagaimana aku harus berjuang?"

"Aah… Kalau begitu, Kise-kun!" Momoi melanjutkan ke orang kedua, Kise.

"Menurutku-ssu? Ganti _image_ saja sesuai dengan tipe orang yang disukai oleh orang taksiranmu-ssu! **_Copy style!_**"

"Mmm… Kalau menurutmu, Midorin?"

"Oi, jangan panggil aku Midorin! Saranku sama saja seperti Kise, tapi jangan ikuti semuanya. Buat _appeal _yang lebih seperti dirimu."

Akashi mencatat baik-baik saran Midorima dan Kise dalam notebooknya. "Menjadi orang yang dia suka, ya…"

"Sekarang, Mukkun!"

"Ng~? Kalau menurutku sih seperti biasa saja. **Akachin kan sudah atraktif, cakep, dan penuh kelebihan, jadi kalau sedikit lebih dekat dengannya pasti mendapatkannya adalah hal mudah, kan~?**"

Akashi tertegun mendengarnya. Yang lain juga tak percaya Murasakibara akan memberikan saran seperti itu. Midorima merasa kalah.

"Terima kasih, Murasakibara. Kau dan badan besarmu juga atraktif. Apalagi rambut iklan _Gue'real_-mu. Besok ingatkan aku untuk membelikanmu _snack, _ya?"

"Yaay~ Akachin baik~"

"Uwaah~ Itu pujian yang sangat menyentuh, Mukkun! Sekarang, Dai-chan!"

"Hah? Aku? Menurutku, kalau orang yang kau suka itu nggak peka, langsung saja! Tanyakan apa dia suka pada orang yang dekat dengannya itu! Kalau begini terus, hubungan kalian nggak bakal maju-maju, tahu!"

**...**

**…_Wow._**

**_..._**

"Aomine… Itu saran yang tak biasa kau berikan. Biasanya kau bilang 'menyerah saja'."

"Me-memang kenapa? Menyerah itu…Tidak baik! Apa kau tidak suka saranku, Akashi?"

"Bukan begitu…" Akashi menunduk, namun ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, ya. Kalian semua juga."

Mereka semua (termasuk Kuroko) membalas senyumnya. Akashi. Akashi yang itu. Meminta bantuan mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ia tersenyum tulus.

**Rasanya dengan begini, mereka sedikit lebih akrab lagi, ya?**

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Momoi-san tidak kasih saran? Padahal Momoi-san yang pertama mengusulkan untuk memberi saran untuk Akashi-kun…" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Tehe~"

* * *

"Begitu, ya. Menjadi orang yang Nijimura-san suka, ya…" gumam sang _ruby_ sambil berguling-guling di kasur _king size_nya. Setelah berguling-guling sebentar, tangannya mulai mengobrak-abrik isi lemari, mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, ini dia!"

**_Fufufu, lihat saja besok, Nijimura-san. Nijimura-san akan menjadi milikku~! _**Akashi tertawa senang (seram?) hingga menggema ke seisi rumah.

Dan para pelayan merinding mendengarnya.

**_Syukurlah, itu tuan muda. Kirain kuntilanak nyasar._**

* * *

**Pagi, 07.00 A.M, Teiko Middle School**

* * *

"Pagi, Momocchi!" sapa Kise ketika memasuki gerbang. "Hari ini cerah, ya!"

"Pagi juga, Kise-kun! Hari ini bahasa Inggris, ayo berjuang!"

"Ya! Kalau hanya bahasa Inggris aku pasti bisa! Yosh! Eh, bukannya itu Akashicchi?" sahut Kise lalu menunjuk orang bersurai merah yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya.

"Eh, iya, mungkin? Ayo coba panggil! Akashi-kun~"

Anak itu menoleh. Apa anak itu benar-benar Akashi? Dari bentuk rambutnya…

"…Momoi."

**GLEK.**

Benar itu Akashi, sih. Tapi...

Momoi dan Kise _sweatdrop_. Akashi melongo heran.  
Seketika Momoi dan Kise lari tunggang langgang.

.

.

'_Kenapa semuanya memandangku dengan wajah aneh, sih? Para pelayanku tadi pagi juga…'_ batin Akashi sambil terus berjalan.

"Akachin~ Hari ini kok Akachin aneh, sih~" sang raksasa ungu menghampiri lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Tuh kan, dia juga bilang kalau Akashi aneh.

"Duh, lepa—Ehm, **maksud _gue_, lepasin gak!**" tepis Akashi dengan kasar. Ekspresi Murasakibara sedikit kaget, tumben Akashi melepasnya dengan kasar begitu. Midorima _facepalm_.

_'Jadi 'berubah'nya Akashi itu seperti ini, duh… Pantas dari belakang kelihatan acak-acakan. Sepertinya dia salah sangka deh, nodayo.'_

"Akashi! Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu! Dari atas hingga bawah, duh… Membuatku gemas ingin membereskanmu-nodayo! Kau lagi kenapa, sih?!" erang Midorima stres. Bagaimana tidak, rambut Akashi yang seperti habis tersengat listrik dan tercium wangi _getsbi_, _blazer_nya yang tidak dikancing, dasinya yang dipasang seadanya saja, celananya digulung—Gyah! Midorima pusing.

**"_Paansi lo." _**balas Akashi singkat. Ya ampun itu kata-katanya. Mungkin Akashi sudah terjangkit virus _Alay_ Kuroko, ya. Midorima _facepalm_ kuadrat.

"Kan ini saranmu kemarin, hm, Midorima?"

**'_YA GAK GINI JUGA KALI!'_** teriak miris sang _darkgreen _dalam hati.

"Niji-Orang yang kusukai itu, tipenya seperti ini, Midorima."

'_Perasaan kagak deh, nodayo_._ Memang siapa yang dia tiru, sih?_'

"Ya sudahlah, asal Akachin senang dan Akachin dapat perhatian… Ya nggak Akachin?" ujar Murasakibara malas sambil menggelayuti Midorima. Katanya takut dipukul kalo gelayutin Akashi.

"Itu be—**_Bener banget bro_.**"

Bahkan cara ia bicara berbeda. Sudah, Midorima sudah capek. Bodo amat. Ia berjalan lunglai ke kelasnya, ditemani Murasakibara yang mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

"Pagi." sapa Akashi kasar ketika memasuki ruangan kelas, dengan logat-logat ala Haizaki tentunya. Semua warga kelas _jawdrop_. Tak terkecuali Aomine yang kini bangun dari _tidur kedua_nya.

**"Akashi! Kau kenapa?! Habis kesambar petir?!"** Sang _darkblue_ menghampirinya dengan wajah _shock_ dan segera mengeluarkan sisir dari dalam kantung celana. "Sini, biar kusisiri rambut _jigrakmu_!"

"Aaakh! Apaan, sih!" Akashi segera menyingkirkan tangan Aomine yang memegangi kepalanya. Aomine terdiam, masih memegangi sisir.

"Apa liat-liat."

Aduh, Aomine makin bingung saja. Kena apa sang _leader_. Mimpi apa dia semalam. Namun ketika mendengar suara gaduh di luar kelas, ia langsung tahu apa sebabnya.

.

"Haizaki! Hari ini juga kau berantakan banget, sih! Rambutmu disisir kek sekali-sekali! Berantakan banget, mana warnanya kayak abu gosok lagi!" omel Nijimura sambil meraih kotak _'rapih-rapih'_nya dari dalam tas. "Bajumu juga! Ngerti cara pakai baju yang benar, nggak?!"

"GYAAA! Rambut abu-abu kan bawaan lahir, Nijimura-san! Dan udah kurapihin pakai _getsbi_, kok! Kenapa sih, Nijimura-san peduli banget sama penampilanku?!"

"Kalau bukan aku yang memerhatikanmu, siapa lagi, hah?! Lagipula—wajahmu kan lumayan, percuma saja kalau penampilanmu begini!"

"Eeeeh~!"

"Sudah, pokoknya diam dulu! Dasar..."

.

"Uwah, ribut banget ya, setiap hari… Nijimura-san dan si Haizaki itu." Komentar si _darkblue _sambil melihat keributan itu dari celah pintu. "Ya nggak, Akashi?"

"…"

Melihat ekspresi masam di wajah sang _leader_, Aomine memandangnya bingung. Tak biasanya.

"Hei, Akashi, kenapa—"

"Ah, selamat pagi, Akashi, Aomine."

**_Gawat. Nijimura-san sudah memasuki kelas._**

"O-Ossu, Nijimura-san." Aomine menyapa balik. Akashi juga ikut menyapanya dengan tertunduk.

"Selamat pagi juga, Nijimura-san. Hari ini juga…Berjuang, ya?"

…

Nijimura terkaget-kaget melihat _kouhai_ merahnya yang penampilannya bukan main. Menenangkan diri, ia mencoba berpikir positif. "A-Akashi… ganti _image_ jadi rambut jigrak? Keren juga, hahahaha…"

**_Oh God. Bukan reaksi seperti ini yang Akashi harapkan._**

"Ehm, semacam itu…"

"Hmm… Tapi nih ya, kalau melihatmu, aku jadi ingat…"

.

**_He? Ingat apa? _**Mendadak kedua orb _ruby_ Akashi berkilat penasaran.

**…**

"Itu lho, si Haizaki! Setiap hari selalu saja penampilannya berantakan, dan dia sok-sokan nggak mau diatur, padahal kan aku khawatir!"

**…_Ya ampun._**

"Hee… Begitu, ya. Aku setuju." ucap Akashi lesu. Tangannya perlahan menarik sang _ace_ keluar kelas.

"He? Akashi, mau kemana? Sudah mau bel, lho?"

"Ha-hanya ke toilet kok, Nijimura-san! Jaa!" balas Akashi hingga akhirnya ia berlari kencang ke arah toilet, sambil terus menggandeng Aomine yang mengikutinya dengan kebingungan.

* * *

Dengan kasar Akashi mendorong Aomine masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet, bersama dengan dirinya. Untung saat itu sepi, jadi tidak ada yang memandang mereka dengan aneh.

"Ow ow ow! Ada apa, Akashi?! Tiba-tiba begitu… Sakit, tahu!" seru sang _darkblue_ sambil memegangi pahanya yang sakit karena jatuh mengenai dudukan toilet.

"…Aku!"

"Eh?"

Menyandarkan kepala merahnya ke dada bidang sang _ace, _Akashi diam seribu bahasa. Aomine dapat mencium samar-samar wangi _mint_ yang bercampur dengan wangi _gel_ dari helai merah sang _leader_.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Karena entah kenapa badan kecil Akashi terus bergetar sedari tadi. Dengan tangan _tan_nya ia perlahan membelai kepala kecil itu, sembari merapikan helaian rambutnya yang berantakan.

**"…Ada-apa, Akashi…?"**

Mendengar intonasi _ace_ timnya yang melembut, akhirnya Akashi membuka mulutnya.

"Aku… Suka Nijimura-san." lirihnya.

**'..._Yah, aku tahu itu.'_**

"Jadi… Karena itu kau berpenampilan aneh seperti ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, Nijimura-san… Menyukai Haizaki, jadi…"

**'_Hah? Kau yakin, Akashi? Bukannya ia cuma sering mengomelinya?'_**

"Nijimura-san memarahinya karena ia peduli padanya. Berarti ia menyayanginya. Selama ini…" lanjut Akashi seraya mencengkram kerah _blazer _sang _darkblue_.

"…Menyayanginya?"

Seraya membenarkan posisinya, Akashi melanjutkan. "Ibuku sering bilang, kalau ayah memarahiku itu tandanya ia menyayangiku."

"Tapi sepertinya bukan begitu juga…"

**…**

**"Akashi, kau aneh."**

"…Iya aku tahu, hari ini aku aneh sekali, kan? Rambutku berantakan, bajuku—"

"Bukan penampilanmu! Kau aneh, kau seperti bukan dirimu sendiri!" Mendorong bahu sang _leader_, Aomine menatap lurus manik _ruby_ di hadapannya.

**"Akashi yang kukenal adalah Akashi yang berani, kuat, absolut!"**

"E-Eh?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung saja pada Nijimura-san? Seperti saranku kemarin! Dengan begitu kau akan tahu perasaan Nijimura-san yang sebenarnya, kan?"

"…"

.

Manik _ruby_nya tertegun sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang _ace_. Sebuah senyuman kecil mengembang di wajahnya.

**"Dasar… Aomine, kau takkan pernah mengerti…"**

Tangan kecilnya menggenggam lembut _blazer_ putih milik Aomine, matanya terpejam erat. Ya, ia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Baiklah, seperti katamu tadi, aku akan menanyakannya…"

.

"Akashi? Bel sudah berbunyi, lho…"

"Maaf, sebentar lagi saja, biarkan aku seperti ini. **Aku butuh pelukan.**"

"Haah, baiklah. Dasar... Kalau kita terlambat aku nggak mau tahu lho, ya."

Akashi hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan sang _ace_. Ternyata orang seperti dia yang selalu tidur siang saat istirahat dan malas-malasan, bisa mengkhawatirkan soal terlambat juga?

"…Saat kembali ke kelas nanti, jangan lupa bereskan penampilanmu dulu. **Kalau ingin mendapatkan hatinya, lakukan dengan 'dirimu sendiri'.**"

Akashi mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan. "Ya. Aku akan mendapatkannya, **_Akashi Seijuurou_ ini akan mendapatkannya, dan bukan orang lain.**"

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Akashi bermaksud untuk menanyakannya—lebih tepatnya, **_mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan_**, berkat dorongan Aomine. Dengan hati yang berpacu, ia menunggu kedatangan Nijimura. Saat selesai ujian tadi, Akashi memang sudah janjian dengan sang _senpai_ untuk bertemu di belakang _gym_.

Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Buruk sekali, ia malah bertemu dengan _orang yang paling tak ingin dia temui_.

"Hoi, Akashi. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Pentolan klub basket Teiko—**_Haizaki Shougo._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC?_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hoi, hoi, hoi! Kiyoha desu!**

**Sumimasen, lama banget ngelanjutinnya. Banyak acara keluarga kalau liburan, sih-/alesanlu**

**Yak! Akhirnya masuk ke tahap fuwafuwagalo romansu! Dan genrenya udah berubah juga lho, ditambahin romance . *lirik***

**Sebenarnya pengen langsung buat aja NijiAkanya, dengan kata lain nge skip Haizakinya, tapi karena kayaknya banyak yang mau Haizaki dimunculin, bim salabim kun fayakun jadilah chap abalan ini :''3**

**Dan... UAS saya sukses yokattaaaa nggak kegeser dikelas QwQ sankyuu semuah *cipokatuatu***

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Sabila Foster**

**Iya nih, Akachin cembokur x''D Next sudah dataang, maaf lama *sungkem***

**.**

**kurohime**

**iyah haha, kiyoha memang wota kiyoshi :'3**

**Nah iya, sekarang udah masuk tahap romance kan, jadi gapapa dong kasih Akachin cemburu sama munculnya love-rival xD /plok  
Okee~ Ini di update :3**

**.**

**BlueBubbleBoom**

**Niji kan memang senpai polos xD Sama kok, kiyoha juga masih suka NijiHai, jadi nulisnya agak-agak galo gimana gitu (?)  
Kuroko akan tetap begitu, tenanglah *acungjempolkaki***

**Semangat dan salam modus! xD**

**.**

**100percentcocoa**

**iya, kiyoha juga sama, masih demen NijiHai :')) dan si Nijimura, emang maruk dia xD Himuro aja diambil kan /plok  
lah kok bisa mimpi gt :'D**

**Kayaknya sih nggak terlalu gebuk-gebuk, daijoubuu  
Okeh ini updatenyaaah :3**

**.**

**Akashi Seika**

**Ah makasiih dan makasih juga doanya :3 UAS saya selamat koook :3  
Ja nee!**

**.**

**Letty-Chan19**

**Akashi kenapa? Akashi seperti jelly~ /ga**

**.**

**Akarame Seimiho**

**Ah makasih /w/ dan okee, ini dilanjutkan~**

**.**

**Nate Mello Jeevas**

**Haizaki kan memang hobi nikung (?) /ga**

**.**

**Kolor Terbang**

**Heh :v kiyoha yang sekarang bukan kiyoha yang dulu~ /koknyanyi  
Eh, emang iya ya? Tapi nulis plapeh gini bikin gatel juga sih (?) dan pada dasarnya saya anak galo kan-  
Eh, souka~ maaci xD  
donatnya enak lho~ macam-macam lagi~ eh wait, masa sih baru pernah makan rasa itu x'D  
Nakama-hazure? Udah ane jelasin ya waktu itu :3  
**

**Boleh kok boleh~ Lebih jelasnya hubungi kiyoha di nomor berikut ini~ /MANA  
****Okeee :3**

**.**

**Aoi to Seiyuu-chan desu**

**(Akashi: Makasih dukungannya ya, Aoi-chan~ *kedip*)  
Tuh, Akashi akan berjuang, kook~ xD**

**Iya, udah selesai kok UAS-nya. Maaci, kiyoha ganbaru! :'3  
Oh iya, namaku kiyoha desu! Yoroshikuu :3**

**Lanjuut~**

**.**

**males login**

**AAAAAA-/CUKUP  
**

**Aah, souka? Sankyuu :'D yokattaa  
Ah, sama. Kiyoha juga ngeship niji-senpai sama siapapun, sih. Tapi paling ngehype ya NijiAka ato gak NijiHai :3  
Yak! Benar! Karena langsung ending juga nggak bakal asyik, ya? Karena ini bukan shoujo mangaa xD**

**Okee :D nggak nyampah koook hehehe**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR? :3**

**kiyoha**


	6. Because I Love Him

**"Haizaki…"**

**"Hoi, Akashi. Sedang apa kau di sini?"**

Sial. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui sekarang. Haizaki Shougo. Pentolan klub basket SMA Teiko—

—sekaligus orang yang paling dekat dengan _Nijimura-senpai_ tersayang.

"Itu seharusnya kalimatku. Sedang apa kau di sini, Haizaki?"

"Haah? Seperti tak tahu saja. Ini kan tempat _nongkrong_ ku yang biasa. Belakang _gym_." jawabnya malas seakan tak peduli. Akashi mengernyit. Tentu saja ia tahu itu. Sudah berapa kasus_ –yang dimana Haizaki terlibat—_ perkelahian dan _bully_ di belakang _gym _ini.

"Kenapa? Menunggu korbanmu datang ke sini?" tanya Akashi dengan ketus. Sejak awal ia memang tidak menyukai si abu gosok ini. Ingin sekali ia mengusirnya dari klub basket, atau bahkan dari sekolah.

"Haha, seperti yang kuharapkan dari pewaris keluarga Akashi, kau sangat tajam," Haizaki tertawa—terdengar mengejek. Mencoba mengabaikannya, Akashi berbalik arah dan berdiri di dekat pohon. "Aku juga punya urusan di sini."

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua punya urusan masing-masing. Lebih baik kita tak saling mengganggu, ya, tuan muda Akashi?"

"—Tutup mulutmu, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

"Ow, ow, seram sekali~ Baiklah, aku akan diam~"

Akashi menghela napas. Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berurusan dengannya. Sialan, Haizaki. Ia membuat _mood_ Akashi untuk menyatakan perasaannya hilang. Tapi ya sudahlah, ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada Nijimura-_senpai_, tak peduli apapun jawaban yang menantinya. Sekarang ia harus fokus dulu pada itu, lupakan Haizaki.

Tapi tunggu, tiba-tiba ia sadar akan sesuatu.

Satu-satunya jalan menuju belakang _gym_ adalah melewati Haizaki yang kini bersandar malas di dinding. Tidak, bagaimana kalau Nijimura-_senpai_ malah memerhatikan Haizaki lebih dulu daripadanya? Sial, ia tidak memperhitungkan hal ini.

Pokoknya, ia harus menyingkirkan Haizaki. Karena mengubah tempat janjian hanya akan merepotkan Nijimura.

.

"Haizaki. Tidak bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Maksudku—pindah dari belakang _gym_ ini sekarang."

"Hah? Oi oi, kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengusirku seperti itu, walaupun kau tuan muda Akashi yang terhormat,"

Akashi menjadi sedikit tersinggung, namun itu tak menghilangkan _pokerface_nya. Dengan nada memerintah, ia buka suara.

"Pergi sekarang dari sini. Setidaknya jauhi belakang _gym _ini. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu urusanku."

"Haah? Masih saja. Sudah kubilang tak mau. **T-A-K M-A-U, Akashi.**" Haizaki masih saja teguh, tak akan bergerak satu sentipun dari sana. Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya. Memang anak abu-abu satu ini sulit sekali diatur, walau Akashi lawannya sekalipun. Akashi juga tidak ingin mengusirnya dengan kekerasan—pertama, karena ia tidak membawa gunting kesayangannya, dan kedua, karena ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Haizaki adalah seorang berandal super yang sukses mengantar banyak murid ke kasur UKS. Dengan tenaganya saja tak cukup untuk melawan.

Namun sebelum Akashi dapat melakukan sesuatu, Haizaki mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget. Tanpa di duga-duga, ia mengatakan hal itu. Suatu hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasianya sendiri—dan _Generation of Miracles_. Suatu hal yang tidak diketahui siapapun—

**"—Jangan kira aku tak tahu. Kau berniat menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Nijimura-san, tepat di sini, di belakang _gym_ SMP Teiko."**

* * *

**DokiDoki-Exam Time**  
**-Last Part-**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**Pair:**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**  
**(Slight NijiHai (maybe?) dan slight slight lainnya /?)**

**.**

**Warning (s):**

**Author (masih) mabok (kalau memikirkan) UAS, diksi merdeka, OOC? Teiko!Akashi (galaudokidoki) version, awas PHO!, memasuki tahap romens fuwafuwagalo, humor menghilang ke alam sana diganti oleh fluff dan serentet keanuan lainnya. DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu. Kau berniat menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Nijimura-san, tepat di sini, di belakang _gym _SMP Teiko."

_Orb ruby_ itu terbelalak. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, seakan tidak mempercayai kalimat yang barusan diucapkan makhluk kelabu di hadapannya. Melihat reaksi Akashi yang seperti itu, tawa Haizaki meledak.

"Ternyata benar, kan! Memang Haizaki-_sama_ tak pernah salah!"

"Ke-Kenapa—"

"Kenapa? Akashi, Akashi. Siapapun akan tahu jika melihat kelakuanmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku yang katanya bodoh dan berandal ini saja bisa tahu."

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Akashi mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan Aomine tadi di kamar mandi.

**"_Akashi yang kukenal adalah Akashi yang berani, kuat, absolut!"_**

Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dan kalah seperti ini, apalagi di depan Haizaki. Tidak akan. Ia bersiap membalasnya. Mana mau ia kalah!

"Lalu mengapa kau menggangguku? Apa itu masalah buatmu?"

Haizaki sempat terdiam sejenak mendengar pernyataan _leader_ merah di hadapannya. Tak lama, sebuah _smirk_ kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tentu. Itu benar-benar masalah buatku, kau tahu?"

.

.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku beritahukan padamu sesuatu yang menarik, ya? Jika aku harus jujur—Aku juga menyukai Nijimura-san."

Sekali lagi, manik _ruby_ itu terbuka lebar.

"Ta—tak mu—"

"Ups. Tunggu, tunggu. Bukannya 'suka' sepertimu itu. Bukan 'suka' seperti gadis yang _dokidoki_ mendadak karena di_notice_ _senpai_, hahaha. Tapi memang benar, aku menyukainya, kok."

Uhuk. Kalimat barusan sedikit menohok.

"Jadi… Kau berpenampilan seperti itu agar terus diperhatikan olehnya?"

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah sih, tapi penampilan seperti ini memang ciri khasku, kan? Lagipula memangnya kau bisa membayangkanku memakai pakaian rapih sepertimu?"

Akashi berpikir sejenak.

"Hmph. Sampai Momoi berjenggot juga aku tak dapat membayangkannya." jawab Akashi asal. Tapi benar juga, sih. Kalaupun Haizaki tiba-tiba ganti _image_ jadi rapih… Ia rasa musim panas akan penuh salju.

"Fuh. Benar, kan. Yah, karena itu juga Nijimura-san selalu memperhatikanku, selalu menjagaku… **Sampai UAS datang dan kau mendekatinya, Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_**."

Entah matanya yang salah lihat atau memang ekspresi Haizaki sedikit berubah menjadi lebih serius. Akashi bersiap, mungkin saja Haizaki akan sedikit lebih kasar padanya. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Kukira UAS akan jadi saat bagus untukku menarik perhatiannya… Padahal aku sudah beruntung mendapat kelas ujian yang sama dengannya… Eh kau malah dapat tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Jujur, aku sedikit kesal."

"Itu ditentukan oleh sekolah, Haizaki. Bukan aku yang mau."

"Tetap saja! Dan, aku sadar lho, kalau selama ini kau melakukan banyak hal untuk meraih perhatiannya. Seperti waktu kau mengajaknya belajar bareng, mengikutinya ke perpustakaan… Sampai tadi, waktu _kau mencoba meniru dandananku_. Pasti kau kira Nijimura-san menyukaiku, ya?"

Glek—Akashi sedikit terkejut karena Haizaki mengetahui sebanyak itu. Selain itu, Haizaki juga sadar kalau ia mengikuti dandanannya. Sedikit tidak bisa dipercaya—tapi karena ia memerhatikan dia dan sang _senpai_ tersayang begini detilnya, sepertinya perasaannya sungguh-sungguh.

"Nijimura-san memang belum menyukaiku, tapi aku akan membuatnya berpaling padaku sebentar lagi. Dan bukan dirimu, Akashi. Lagipula, buat apa kau susah-susah membuatnya memperhatikanmu? Toh pada akhirnya diriku yang ia perhatikan."

Akashi mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibirnya.

**_Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku berusaha?  
Padahal Nijimura-san masih saja memperhatikan Haizaki, ia masih saja peduli padanya…_**

**_Lantas untuk apa?_**

**_Ya, tentu saja…_**

**_._**

**"Karena aku menyukai Nijimura-san! Karena itu aku berusaha dekat dengannya. Apa itu salah?"**

Tanpa ragu lagi Akashi menyerukan perasaan sesungguhnya. Peduli amat didengar orang. Haizaki juga menyukai Nijimura-san, kok. Apa salahnya? Lagipula, ia ingin memberitahu Haizaki apa yang benar-benar ia rasakan.  
Bahwa ia menyukai Nijimura Shuuzou.

Haizaki menautkan alisnya, tatapannya menajam. Ia tak menyangka Akashi berani menyatakan perasaannya dengan begitu _straightforward_. Ia terus menatap Akashi dengan tajam, sampai akhirnya ia berbalik badan, memunggungi sang _leader _merah.

**"Haha. Mungkin kau menganggapku _PHO_, tapi sebenarnya kau yang _PHO_, mengganggu hubunganku dengan Nijimura-san."**

"Haah. Kita sama-sama menyukainya, Haizaki. Tentu saja kau mengganggapku sebagai orang ketiga, dan aku pun merasa begitu." terang Akashi. "Tapi aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu, seperti yang disarankan Aomine,"

"Hah? Si Aomine itu? Menyarankan hal seperti itu kepadamu? Kukira si redup itu tidak peduli dengan percintaan." balas Haizaki tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. "**Kalau dia segitu pedulinya, kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengannya?** Hahaha,"

Entah mengapa semburat merah nakal mampir di pipi _cream_ sang _ruby__. _"Jangan bicara macam-macam. Aku hanya menyukai Nijimura-san, kok."

"Yaah, terserahlah."

...

...

"Aah, sudahlah, aku jadi bosan mengganggumu. Buang-buang waktu saja! Sudah, aku pergi!" ujar Haizaki sambil berjalan menjauhi belakang _gym_. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, dan ia menoleh. **"Tapi ingat ini, aku takkan menyerah padamu, sampai kapanpun."**

Akashi mendengus. **"Tentu saja. Mari bersaing dengan adil, bukankah begitu, Haizaki?"**

Sang kelabu tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus berjalan menjauhi Akashi, dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Akashi dapat mendengar decihan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun baru saja Haizaki ingin menjauhi belakang _gym_, seseorang berdiri di samping bangunan beton itu sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Ni—Eh?! Kenapa—"

"Wah, wah, Haizaki. Tak kusangka kau ada di sini. Sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Akashi?"

Akashi membulatkan manik _ruby_nya. Ternyata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tak lain adalah orang yang ia kagumi, orang yang selalu ia perhatikan selama ini, _senpai_nya yang tersayang—

**—Nijimura Shuuzou.**

* * *

…

* * *

Nijimura masih melipat tangannya, kini langkahnya semakin mendekati kedua _kouhai_ yang masih menganga tidak percaya.

"Ou, Haizaki. Padahal aku ke sini karena janjiku dengan Akashi tadi, tapi ternyata kau juga ada di sini? Kebetulan sekali."

"Cih."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Haizaki berjalan cepat menjauhi mereka. Akashi bernapas lega, setidaknya sekarang ia dapat berduaan saja dengan _senpai_nya tersayang.

Tapi tunggu.

Sejak kapan Nijimura-san berdiri di situ?!

Aaah, gawat, gawat, gawat. Sekarang ia mulai panik. Ia memang tak merasa apa-apa saat mengatakannya pada Haizaki, tapi membayangkan pernyataannya tadi terdengar oleh Nijimura, rasanya malu sekali!

**"Aku dengar. Pembicaraan kalian tadi."**

**_Uwaaaah!_** Akashi segera menutup wajahnya yang kemerahan dengan kedua tangan. Cepat sekali ia berubah dari _mode_ serius menjadi _mode otomegokoro_.

.

"Ja-ja-jadi… Nijimura-_san_ mendengarnya… Ya…"

Ini gawaaaat, sekarang Akashi malu sekali. Ah, rasanya ia ingin menceburkan diri ke sumur terdekat sekarang juga.

"Eh, itu… Bagaimana, ya…" Nijimura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Akashi sekarang terduduk di bawah pohon, masih sambil menutupi wajahnya. Akashi Seijuurou, pewaris utama keluarga Akashi, kini merasa wajahnya sangat panas seakan matahari berada satu jengkal dari kepalanya.

"Te-terserah Nijimura-_san_ mau berpikir apa tentangku, terserah mau mengganggapku aneh atau apa…"

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak menganggapmu aneh kok." Nijimura ikut duduk di bawah pohon, di samping sang _kouhai_. **"Jadi coba angkat kepalamu, Akashi."**

Akashi menggeleng dengan cepat. **"Nggak. Nggak mau. Aku malu."**

"Kenapa kau harus malu?" Akhirnya Nijimura mengangkat wajah Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. Benar-benar memerah, bahkan sampai air menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. _Anak ini benar-benar malu, ya…_ begitu pikirnya.

Akashi mencoba membuang muka, tapi percuma karena tekanan kedua tangan hangat Nijimura yang masih menempel di pipinya. Ia tidak kuasa memandang wajah sang _senpai_—apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Walau bibir atas yang kelihatan siap _menyosor_ itu membuatnya ingin tertawa, tapi itu sama sekali tidak merusak kesan ganteng sang _senpai_ pelangi.

Namun tanpa diduga-duga, Nijimura beralih mencengkram bahunya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke sana. Akashi yang tadinya malu menjadi bingung.

...

**"Ha-Harusnya yang malu itu aku, bodoh!"**

—He?

Nijimura mengangkat kepalanya—benar-benar merah, sebelas dua belas dengan wajah sang _kouhai_. Eh? Eh? Kok bisa?

**"Dasar… Akashi, kau benar-benar percaya diri sekali saat mengucapkannya… Malah aku yang jadi malu, tahu."**

"He-Heee?"

"Haah, dasar. Benar-benar, deh. Kalau begitu, mau kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik, Akashi?"

"A-Apa, Nijimura-_san_?"

Nijimura tersenyum, maniknya beralih memandang langit biru. "**Aku… Memang sudah menduganya.** Sejak pertama kita ujian sebelahan, saat kita pulang bersama, saat di café itu, bahkan saat di perpustakaan, aku menyadari kehadiranmu, kau tahu."

"E-EH? JADI SAAT AKU MEMOTRET KETAHUAN, YA?!" seru Akashi tak percaya. Padahal kan saat itu Nijimura mengatakan bahwa ada petir di luar— ternyata itu bohong?!

"Tentu saja. Aku ini lumayan peka, lho. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." jawabnya bangga. Eh, apa hal seperti itu dapat dibanggakan?

Lupakan itu, kini Akashi semakin membenamkan kepalanya di antara lutut. Rasa malu menyerangnya lagi. Sudah ia mengendap-endap, masih ketahuan. Duh, malunya tak tertahankan! Mana fotonya masih ia simpan dengan aman dan ia _back-up_ ke komputer, lagi.

"Awalnya aku pikir 'tak mungkin, ya' tapi berkat ujian ini aku jadi semakin yakin kalau kau menyukaiku. Aku juga coba mengabaikanmu dan lebih memperhatikan Haizaki, ternyata berhasil. Kau jadi menyatakan perasaanmu, hahaha."

"Nijimura-san bukan hanya peka, tapi **_kegeeran_**," Akashi sedikit terkekeh. "Tapi kukira Nijimura-san menyukai Haizaki, jadi…"

"Ooh, makanya tadi kau berdandan aneh seperti itu? Dasar, Akashi, Akashi…" Mau tak mau Nijimura tertawa geli mengingat Akashi yang memasuki pagar sekolah dengan rambut jigrak dipenuhi gel. "Biar kuberitahu ya, Haizaki itu seperti adik kecil yang harus kuperhatikan segala perbuatannya. Itu saja, kok."

"Tapi—! Nijimura-san kelewat perhatian padanya, sih… Jadi…"

.

Akashi memotong kalimatnya. Nijimura mendengus. Tangannya mengelus pelan surai merah _kouhai_ di sebelahnya.

"Akashi. Kau tahu kalau aku ini kapten klub basket, kan?"

"I-Iya…"

"Nah, sebagai kapten, aku harus memastikan seluruh anggota klubku bertingkah baik dan sopan, kan?"

"Itu benar…"

"Makanya! Aku ingin menjaga citra baik klub basket SMP Teiko, jadi aku mati-matian menjaga penampilan Haizaki agar terlihat _cakepan dikit_ di mata guru. Kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh seperti bertengkar atau mengganggu cewek, tanpa ba-bi-bu aku akan menghukumnya. Itu tidak salah, kan?" jelas Nijimura panjang lebar. Akashi mengangguk. Memang, kapten harus menjaga anggota klubnya. Jadi karena itukah Nijimura-san memerhatikan Haizaki sebegitu detilnya?

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Walau tadinya aku tidak ingin memberitahukan ini kepadamu, sih… Saat aku sudah lulus nanti, aku berencana memberikan jabatan kapten kepadamu. Dan saat itupun, pasti tanggung jawab berpindah ke tanganmu. Aku… Tak ingin kau kerepotan mengurusnya. Aku tak ingin beban berat mengurus anggota yang _slengean_ berpindah ke punggungmu. **Itu karena aku peduli kepadamu, Akashi.**"

"...!"

Wajah _cream_nya kembali merona. Ah, dia benar-benar sudah salah paham. Ternyata Nijimura memerhatikan Haizaki selama ini… Demi dirinya juga. Ah, dia jadi malu sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh, dan berdandan mengikuti Haizaki. Bisa-bisa ia malah membuat Nijimura makin stres, ya nggak?

Nijimura—melihat reaksi _kouhai_nya itu—kembali mengulum senyum, tangan kanan yang sedari tadi mengelus lembut kepala Akashi berpindah ke pipi _cream_ yang agak kemerahan bagaikan _sakura mochi_.

"Sejak masa orientasi sekolah, sejak awal semester ini dimulai, sejak pertama aku berkenalan dengan murid-murid baru yang masuk ke klub basket, sampai sekarang ini… Aku hanya memerhatikanmu. Kau itu pintar, parasmu indah, memiliki segudang kelebihan… **Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang memikat hatiku, Akashi Seijuurou. Dan UAS membuat perasaan ini semakin kuat.**"

.

Akashi tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Tatapan sang _senpai_ serasa menariknya. Nijimura-san… Membalas perasaannya. Rasanya ia tak dapat menjadi lebih bahagia dari saat ini. Tanpa ia sadari, kini jarak di antara mereka terus berkurang—berkat Nijimura yang menarik pipinya supaya wajah mereka semakin dekat. Iris _ruby_ itu tidak tahan lagi menatap kedua manik Nijimura. Akhirnya ia menutupnya saja.

Namun saat sedikit lagi dua pasang bibir itu bertemu, Nijimura memalingkan wajah. Akashi membuka matanya kaget, entah dia harus merasa lega atau kecewa. Nijimura terlihat menutupi semburat nakal yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

**"Ra-rasanya… Terlalu cepat… Ya nggak, sih?"** ucapnya terbata. Akashi terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa pelan. Ternyata Nijimura-san juga bisa malu di saat seperti ini.

**"Ya. Masih terlalu cepat, ya?"**

"Aakh! Jangan tertawa, Akashi! Dasar!" Nijimura memeluk _kouhai_ di hadapannya dengan gemas. Akashi masih tertawa geli. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulut,

"Ka-Kalau begitu, ma-mau nggak… Menjalin hubungan denganku, Nijimura-_senpai_?"

_Astaga! Dia tak percaya sudah mengucapkannya!_

**"Hmm, mungkin tidak."**

…

HAH

…

**"Eeeh? Kenapa? Kita kan sama-sama suka, Nijimura-senpai?!"** Akashi berseru kecewa. Padahal ia kira ia sudah dapat meraihnya, tapi… Kok jadi begini, sih? Rasanya ingin menangis.

"Eit, aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku. Mungkin tidak… Sampai ujian ini berakhir besok. Kata ibuku jangan pacaran waktu ujian, hehehe. Sekalian kita rayakan di café clover, ya?"

"M-Mou, Nijimura-san… Jangan memainkan perasaanku seperti itu, dong…"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Akashi!" dengan senang Nijimura kembali memeluk sang _kouhai_ merah. Akashi memeluknya balik. Aaah, perasaannya saat ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Tapi, ya…"

"Ng?"

"Aku tak percaya kalau aku ini populer di antara para _kouhai_, hahaha! Haizaki saja sampai menyukaiku! Pasti ini berkat bibirku yang menawan, ya?" serunya bangga. Akashi _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau bibir atas itu dioperasi, kurasa Nijimura-san akan 100 kali lipat lebih populer," celetuknya.

"Akashi jahat! Kau juga ikut-ikutan mengkritik bibirku! Apa salahnya, sih?!" hati Nijimura serasa berkeping-keping mendengar Akashi ikut mengatai bibirnya yang -menurutnya- _fabulous_. Akashi terkekeh geli.

"Bercanda kok, Nijimura-san. Dan… Nggak mau. Aku nggak mau menyerahkan Nijimura-san ke _kouhai_ lain… **Soalnya Nijimura-san kan punya Akashi. Punya Akashi seorang.**"

"Haah, iya, iya, aku juga menyukai—tidak, **aku juga mencintaimu.**"

Yaah, dan begitulah, mereka melewati sore itu dengan penuh cinta. Perjuangan Akashi selama UAS ini pun terbayar. Mereka berdua berubah status menjadi sepasang kekasih mulai besok! Mungkin Akashi harus berterima kasih pada siapapun yang menaruh kursi ujiannya di sebelah sang _senpai_ tersayang.

Dan, walau ujian akhir semester ini sudah berakhir sekalipun, Akashi tetap bisa bertemu dengannya, karena mereka satu klub, dan mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang! Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan!

Selamat, selamat! Semoga gunting merah merestui hubungan kalian, ya!

* * *

**~End~**

* * *

OMAKE

Akashi berlari kencang, mencari keenam teman baiknya. Oh, ia harap mereka belum pulang. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya. Ia melihat 6 kepala warna-warni yang tengah berjalan menuju luar gerbang sekolah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Akashi segera berlari menuju mereka dan memeluk erat makhluk berkepala biru tua. Yang dipeluk langsung memasang wajah horror, sedangkan kelima orang lainnya terperanjat kaget.

"EEEEEH?!"

"Ja-jangan-jangan Akashi pindah hati-nodayo?"

"Akashicchi kenapa-ssu? Ditolak?"

"K-Kyaaa, kejadian langka…" dan suara _ckrek_ pun terdengar.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kepada sang _ace_.** "Terima kasih, Aomine. Ini berkat saranmu waktu itu. Aku berhasil lho, aku berhasil…"**

"Eh? Begitukah, Akashi? Yah, syukurlah untukmu…" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Akashi berterima kasih kepadanya, entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit senang.

"Kalian semua juga, terima kasih sudah mendukungku dan memberikan banyak saran kepadaku. **Terima kasih, ya.**"

Akashi yang itu. Berterima kasih dengan tulus. Keenam orang di hadapannya membalas senyum.

"Tentu saja, nodayo. Masalahmu masalah kami juga."

"Sama-sama, Akachin~"

"Sama-sama, Akashicchi! Dan selamat-ssu!"

"Selamat ya, Akashi-kun! Semoga mulai saat ini kau berbahagia bersama Nijimura-san! Kyaaa!"

"Se-selamat. Bagus untukmu."

"Selamat, Akashi-kun."

Wah, bahkan Kuroko memberi selamat kepadanya. Akashi jadi senang sekali. Ia rasa selain dengan Nijimura-san, ia jadi lebih akrab juga dengan teman-teman warna-warninya.

Lho, tapi kok Kuroko mengangkat tangannya?

...

**"Pajak jadian."**

"…"

Yah, ia rasa Kuroko Tetsuya masih orang yang sama, sepertinya.

* * *

**A/N **

**Yahoo! Lama nggak ketemu, ya! Kiyoha desuuu! *ditimpuk warga Ffn***

**Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga, setelah perjuangan ngetik ditengah-tengah latihan olim! Makasih buat semua yang sudah dukung Kiyoha, yaa! *tebarconfetti* serius kiyoha terharu baca ripiu kalian :''3**

**Btw, maaf banget yang minta NijiHai dimasukin ya heuheu, cuma bisa segitu. Soalnya pair utama juga NijiAka, jadiii /kabur/ dan oh ya, ada yang bisa tebak siapa pair x Akashi yang kiyoha suka selain NijiAka? xD yang bisa tebak hebat~!**

**Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan, nggak kepikiran lagi mau gimana huhuhu, ini juga udah coba ditambahin _fluff_nya, hehehe~ Gimana?**

**BETEWE SISEN 3 UDAH MULAI YA IH JAKI KEREEEEEN /ngacirbuatnonton/**

**.**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Kisa Kitakore**

**Wah, jangan jatohin dari Tokyo Tower, dong~ Dia masih dicintai fansnya, hehehe xD  
Oke, ini lanjutannya! Last chap!**

**.**

**Aoi waiting for Seiyuu**

**Hmm, cuma sampai sini, Seiyuu-san. Kurang kah? x'D  
Oh ya, perjuangan Akashi sudah membuahkan hasil, lhooo~~**

**Okee, Kiyoha sudah berjuang! ('w')9**

**.**

**Akira Sei54**

**Ahaha, nggak apa kok...  
Wah, NijiHai sama AoAka shipper? Maaf ya interaksi mereka disini dikit, huhuhu :'  
Semangat! Ini last chapternya!**

**.**

**kolorterbangS**

**pff, ganti penname mbak? xD  
hee, kenapa pespalm? Dan iyaa sengajaaaa xD /ditimpuk**

**Oke, kapan-kapan disampaikan haha, dan ini kalau mau nambah baygon... *sodorin* /pulangsanathor**

**Yaay, sudah rapih xD mo spoiler gimana neng, ini udah chap terakhir haha  
Ganbaru!**

**.**

**orzyuuhi**

**Kuncuuuup xD**

**.**

**codetreasure**

**Hahaha, selamat anda sampai ke fic nista ini, awas gatal-gatal(?), iya kan uke!Akashi itu unyu dan pyua aaaaaaa /mati  
Your welcome nyahaha~ Sandwichnya juga your welcome~**

**.**

**Miyuki Honoka**

**Souka? Yokatta :3  
Oke, ini last chapnya ya :3**

**.**

**46Neko-Kucing Ganteng**

**Iyakaaaan! Makanya dia harus dibuat nyesek biar imuuut! /digunting  
Amiin ga bertepuk sebelah tangan xD**

**Akashi lophe mode menenangkan dunia (?)**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**

**Untuk dedek yang rela waktu main kompinya kiyoha ambil buat ngetik *jahat*, teman-teman sekolah dan fb yang ngebantu-bantu, dan banyak lagi!  
**

**BlueBubbleBoom, Nate Mello Jeevas, aya komichi 9, 100percentcocoa, madeh18, YuraHira, kurohime, Kisa Kitakore, Letty-Chan19, Sabila Foster, kolorterbangS, malesloginqaqa, kurosaki seika, Akarame Seimiho, Aoi waiting for Seiyuu, males login, , Akira Sei54, orzyuuhi, codetreasure, Miyuki Honoka, 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, all the silent readers, and YOU! ^^**

* * *

**Tunggu karya Kiyoha yang lainnya, ya! Jaa, mata nee! ^^**

**Kiyoha**


	7. Challenge For You

"Nijimura-san! Bertahanlah! Oh Tuhan, mengapa bisa jadi begini?! Padahal awalnya kita hanya taruhan untuk iseng—kenapa jadi begini?!"

Akashi memeluk Nijimura—_senpai_ sekaligus kekasihnya saat ini—dengan pikiran dipenuhi rasa cemas. Dahi sang _senpai_ berwarna merah keunguan, dan sudut bibirnya luka hingga mengeluarkan darah. Oh ya ampun—Akashi tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin sekali membawa Nijimura ke ruang kesehatan, atau setidaknya mengambil kotak P3K—tapi ruang kesehatan saja sudah dipenuhi oleh korban dari peperangan sadis ini.

Yang namanya manusia itu benar-benar serakah—apalagi kalau soal mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Pemicu perang ini adalah satu hadiah kecil yang benar-benar berharga, lebih dari apapun—mereka menyebutnya _Golden Prize, _hadiah yang paling, paliiing berharga sejagat raya.

_Golden Prize _itu, hanya bisa didapatkan oleh para pemenang. Rasanya mereka tak peduli lagi jika banyak korban yang berjatuhan akibat perang yang sedemikian ricuh ini. Demi mendapatkan _Golden Prize _itu, apapun akan mereka pertaruhkan.

'_Oh Tuhan, tak apalah kalau aku tidak mendapatkan Golden Prize itu, tapi kumohon, kumohon dengan sangat, tolong selamatkanlah Nijimura-san!'_

* * *

**WakuWaku Red n White War! ~Get the Golden Prize!~**  
**Part 1**  
**(_sequel_ of DokiDoki Exam Time)**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Story © Kiyoha**

**.**

**Pair:**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

**.**

**Warning (s):**

**Mabok, maybe OOC, Teiko!Akashi and Teiko!GOM, hati-hati absurd, hati-hati nanti anda pusing karena overdosis kenistaan, jangan lupa minum obat anti mabuk kendaraan (?), jauhkan kertas soal ataupun kertas ujian ataupun piala dari dekat anda, nanti anda menggila! /plok**

* * *

Benar-benar hari yang cerah di SMP Teiko. Matahari bersinar terang dan hangat—tapi tidak menghalangi angin sejuk untuk berhembus—dan murid-murid terlihat riang gembira. Yah, wajar saja, karena ujian akhir semester atau yang sering kita sebut dengan UAS sudah berakhir 2 hari lalu, tepatnya di hari Sabtu.

Dan satu lagi, makhluk mungil bersurai merah yang berangkat ke sekolah sambil bersiul-siul riang. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Seorang anak manis yang tengah dilanda kebahagiaan super besar karena 2 hari lalu—tepatnya hari terakhir ujian—_senpai_ yang dari lama ia kagumi akhirnya me-_notice_ dia juga. Aah, rasanya ia seperti merasakan nikmat dari surga.

Ia memasuki gerbang SMP Teiko dengan senang, tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sang _senpai_ tersayang. Yah, hari ini kan tidak ada pelajaran, jadi ia bisa bersamanya seharian! Entah itu ber _lovey-dovey_ di belakang _gym_, main suap-suapan ala _newlywed _di kantin atau berduaan di perpustakaan dengan modus belajar bersama—aih! Akashi jadi menghayal terlalu jauh.

Sebenarnya sih, hari ini tidak kosong juga, tapi ada _Undoukai_ alias Festival Olahraga—atau yang biasa disebut _classmeeting_—yang dilaksanakan setiap akhir semester. Tapi di Teiko, berbeda. Ada dua tim, yaitu tim merah dan tim putih. Murid-murid dipilih secara acak, untuk menentukan mereka masuk ke tim merah atau putih, tidak berdasarkan kelas. Yah, Akashi sih tenang-tenang saja, karena ia yakin kalau dia akan setim dengan Niji—

**-Akashi Seijuurou, tim merah. Nijimura Shuuzou, tim putih-**

Akashi melongo tatkala melihat hasil pembagian tim yang ditempel di mading sekolah. Dia masuk tim merah, dan Nijimura-san tim putih.

Bohong, ya? Bohong, kan?

Walau ia sudah berkali-kali mengucek mata, hasilnya tetap saja sama.

Demi _wheel of fortune_, sial sekali nasibnya.

.

**"Hoi, Akashi! Kau tim merah, ya? Kalau begitu setim dengan—"**

**"Aomine, berisik."**

"Geh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu lagi, sih?! Padahal 2 hari lalu kau begitu… Ma…."

Aomine memotong kalimatnya. Entah karena cuaca atau apa—aura di sekitar Akashi terasa panas dan menghitam. Rasa tidak enak menyelimuti hatinya. Demi gunting sakti, lebih baik dia kabur daripada merasakan siksa dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Oh Dewi Fortuna, mengapa kau jahat sekali hari ini.

.

.

.

"Akashi."

"…"

"Hei, Akashi."

"…"

**"Seijuurou. Kucium nih."**

**"Mou! Nijimura-san!"** Akashi menutup wajahnya malu. "Jangan mengancamku begitu, aku kan jadi takut… Kukira benar-benar mau dicium… Dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil!"

"Hahahaha, habis Aomine biasanya mengancammu begitu juga kan, kalau misalnya kau nggak mau bicara?" Nijimura tertawa lepas. Lucu sekali reaksi kekasihnya ini. Tadi serius, langsung berubah jadi malu-malu. Reaksinya juga terlalu _random_, berbeda-beda tiap saat, jadi asyik untuk dilihat.

"Mou… Aomine itu berbeda, Nijimura-san _no baka_."

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut begitu. Nanti bibirmu jadi mirip bibirku, lho." ujar Nijimura setengah bercanda. Tapi sepertinya ia tertohok kalimatnya sendiri. Senjata makan tuan nih, ye. Akashi menepuk-nepuk bahu Nijimura yang tengah pundung di pojokan. Kasihan juga.

"Sudah, Nijimura-san jangan cemberut, nanti bibirnya makin mengerucut. Nijimura-san kan sudah ganteng dan _fabulous_, gak usah dipikirin." hibur Akashi yang tak terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat hiburan. Nijimura makin nelangsa. Ini Akashi memang terlalu polos atau setengah menyindirnya, sih?

.

"Jadi—" Nijimura akhirnya bangun dari keterpurukannya. **"Akashi di tim merah, dan aku di tim putih, ya?"**

Sang _ruby_ menunduk lesu. "Ya. Padahal aku inginnya sama-sama Nijimura-san, tapi nggak bisa, ya… **Tragis sekali, seperti _Romeo _dan _Juliet_.**" ucapnya.

Aih, Akashi. Lebay sekali dirimu. Nijimura _sweatdrop _kuadrat.

"Hmm…" Nijimura berpikir keras, apa kira-kira yang bisa menghibur sang kekasih tersayang, karena mereka tidak setim dalam Festival Olahraga?

Apa dia tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk ikut dan hanya bersama Akashi saja seharian ini? Ah, tidak.  
Apa dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang konyol di tengah pertandingan agar Akashi tertawa? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Reputasinya sebagai _senpai_ _cool _nan ganteng bisa pupus seketika.  
Apa dia harus ikut dalam banyak lomba dan memenangkan semuanya agar Akashi bangga? Tidak! Nijimura berbeda tim dengan Akashi, dan Akashi… Benci kekalahan. Bisa-bisa gunting merah tajam menghantam bibir indahnya, kebanggaannya, _charm point_nya. Terlalu berisiko.

**_Eureka!_ **Mendadak ilham muncul di kepalanya yang dipenuhi asap.

"Hei, Akashi. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan taruhan kecil?" tawar Nijimura, sambil menepuk pelan kepala merah kekasihnya. Akashi menoleh, tidak mengerti.

"Maksud Nijimura-san? Taruhan apa?"

"Karena kau tim merah dan aku tim putih, aku ingin melakukan sedikit permainan…" ujarnya sambil menyeringai tipis. "Kita harus jadi pemimpin dari masing-masing tim. Lalu tim yang kalah… Harus mewujudkan satu keinginan dari tim yang menang. Bagaimana?"

Ya, karena Akashi Seijuurou suka dengan tantangan.

"Jadi… Kalau tim merah kalah, aku harus melakukan apa yang Nijimura-san inginkan, ya… **Apapun?**"

"Ya. Bukankah menantang, hei, **pewaris tahta _Akashi_?**" tantang Nijimura dengan nada yang yakin. Waah, sepertinya ia optimis sekali akan menang. Akashi membalas senyum.

"Wah, wah, menarik sekali, Nijimura-san. Dan sepertinya kau benar-benar yakin kalau tim putih akan menang, eh?"

"Ya. Karena Nijimura si hebat ada di sisi mereka." ucap sang kapten pelangi dengan penuh percaya diri. Akashi yang tadinya lesu kembali bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah. Kuterima tantanganmu, Nijimura-san. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak akan goyah semudah itu."

"Hee, baiklah. Jangan menangis kepadaku kalau kalah nanti, ya."

**_Great, Akashi terbawa dalam permainannya. Mission Start, Nijimura Shuuzou!_**

* * *

"Jadi, ada banyak sekali lomba di _classmeeting_ semester ini, karena waktunya seminggu… Pertandingan olahraga seperti basket, futsal, baseball, atletik, dan banyak lomba lainnya seperti lempar bola, bakiak 5 kaki, estafet_ two on three_, lari sambil memakan roti, menangkap belut, balap karung, tarik tambang, _cheerleading, battle-royal_ dan masih banyak lagi…" jelas Nijimura sambil melihat jadwal _classmeeting_. Benar-benar padat, seperti yang diharapkan dari SMP Teiko, SMP dengan klub-klub olahraga terkuat.

"Yang dilaksanakan hari ini, yaitu basket, futsal, _baseball_, bakiak, lempar bola, balap karung, dan lomba lari dengan _kigurumi_, ya…" gumam Akashi sembari ikut melihat jadwal. "Sepertinya hari ini aku hanya akan bermain di basket."

"Ya. Aku juga akan bermain di basket. **Soalnya aku ini kan _kapten klub basket_.**"

"Wah, kita sama, Nijimura-san. **Soalnya aku kan _calon kapten klub basket_.**"

Nijimura mendengus. Dasar Akashi. Diberitahu kalau nanti dia akan menggantikan Nijimura, malah dimanfaatkan seperti ini. Haah, dasar anak itu.

Setelah mereka puas melihat jadwal yang terpampang di mading sekolah, mereka segera berbaur dengan murid lain untuk mengadakan upacara pembukaan, setelah itu segera mengganti baju. Karena basket diadakan pertama, di pagi hari.

.

"Yak, jadi… Anak-anak, bapak harap dengan ini kalian bisa bermain dengan lebih sportif, dan mengutamakan kerja sama tim… Karena jika kalian tidak bekerja sama, sia-sia saja, ya? Selain itu kalian harus berhati-hati agar tidak cedera... Dan juga, kalian tidak boleh malas! Untuk itu, kami dari panitia sudah menyiapkan hal yang mungkin dapat memotivasi kalian untuk berjuang keras…"

Setelah kepala sekolah mengatakan itu, dari bawah panggung berjalan seorang guru wanita yang membawa papan, yang diatasnya terdapat kain, seperti tengah menutupi sesuatu. Setelah ia sampai di atas panggung, kepala sekolah bersiap untuk menyibak kain yang menutupinya.

"Yak, inilah hadiah untuk para pemenang… Yang setiap semester kami sebut dengan _**Golden Prize…**"_

Seluruh murid yang tadinya malas mendengar pidato kepala sekolah pun kini melihat selembar kain merah itu dengan tegang.

_SRAAAAK_

**"Kupon gratis makan sepuasnya di kantin SMP Teiko, selama sebulan penuh! Kalian menginginkannya, ya kan?!"**

...

...

_UWOOOOO. _Mendadak lapangan menjadi riuh seakan dipenuhi para _spartan_. Godaan dari _Golden Prize _telah menyulut api semangat dari tiap-tiap hati murid. Ternyata hadiah itu—_Golden Prize _itu benar-benar ampuh untuk memotivasi seseorang! Pantas saja kepala sekolah selalu menghadiahkannya untuk siapapun yang meraih nilai tertinggi dalam ujian nasional. Walau hadiahnya tiap semester berbeda, tapi tetap saja membakar semangat!

"Tapi jangan lupa! Hadiah ini hanya berlaku untuk mereka yang ikut serta dalam lomba-lomba! Yang hanya menitip nama, tidak berhak mendapatkannya! Karena itu, kalian harus ikut berpartisipasi, ya!"

"Iya, pak!" Murid-murid menjawab serentak. Para guru mengangguk puas. Bagus juga ide kepala sekolah kali ini.

"Nah, selanjutnya adalah…"

Seakan tak cukup hanya dengan itu, kepala sekolah mengangkat penutup kotak kaca yang sedari tadi berada di sebelahnya. Dan isinya adalah…

**…Mahkota.**

**"Pemimpin dari tim yang memenangkan pertandingan akan dinobatkan sebagai raja atau ratu _Undoukai_ untuk semester ini! Bagaimana, kalian mau, kan?!"**

Sekali lagi, lapangan riuh dengan suara tepukan, seruan semangat dan suara tonjokan—err, lupakan yang terakhir—sehingga Akashi dan Nijimura hanya bisa _speechless_. Oh, lupakan _Golden Ticket VIP _menuju kantin sekolah yang legendaris itu—Raja _Undoukai_. Mereka kini benar-benar menginginkan gelar tersebut, walau hanya untuk satu semester. Keren, bukan, kalau salah satu dari mereka dijuluki _Raja Undoukai?_

"Hee… Benar-benar membakar semangat, dasar pak tua itu, tiap semester ada-ada saja yang ia persiapkan…"

Nijimura berujar pelan, tapi dari tatapannya Akashi tahu, itu adalah tatapan singa yang haus akan mangsa, tatapan seorang raja yang haus akan tahta. Pasti Nijimura akan benar-benar serius menghadapi hal ini.

Sepertinya taruhan kecil mereka menjadi semakin besar, eh?

**"Ini jadi semakin menarik… Ya nggak, Nijimura-san?"**

**"Hmph, aku setuju denganmu, Akashi."**

.

.

.

Akashi pun berganti baju untuk mengikuti lomba pertama. Pertandingan basket antar tim. Sebenarnya pertandingan ini berisiko—karena hanya ada satu ronde, maka jika mereka kalah maka berakhir sudah, poin menjadi milik tim pemenang. Tapi, Akashi tak akan menyerah begitu saja!

Dari pengumuman yang terpampang di mading sekolah, Akashi mengetahui kalau _Generation of Miracles _yang satu tim dengannya adalah Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko. Murasakibara dan Midorima setim dengan Nijimura-san, begitu juga Momoi.

Aah, ini takkan menjadi mudah, melihat Murasakibara yang berada di tim seberang. Ia takkan menyerah semudah itu, karena hadiahnya adalah kupon gratis makan sepuasnya di kantin. Ayolah, godaan _gorgeous caramel pudding _yang menjadi barang buruan para _spartan _di kantin sama kuatnya dengan godaan iblis terjahat. Kapan lagi bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis. Untuk sebulan, lagi.

Ya sudahlah, biarkan Murasakibara, ia masih memiliki Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko di sampingnya. Pasti mereka bisa mengalahkan Murasakibara dan Midorima. Yah, walaupun sepertinya Kuroko tidak begitu semangat karena _vanilla milkshake_ buatan kantin tidak seenak _vanilla milkshake_ Majiba. Tapi kalau dia bujuk—atau dia sogok dengan kupon gratis _limited edition _dari Majiba, pasti dia mau. Pasti.

Beruntungnya, tim merah pun sudah setuju untuk mengangkat Akashi sebagai kapten tim mereka. Para senior juga sepertinya tidak keberatan untuk menyerahkan jabatan ketua kepada Akashi. Dan itu membuat Akashi lega karena tidak perlu mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai pemimpin.

Terlihat salah seorang guru olahraga sudah mengangkat tangannya ke atas, mengacungkan pistol ke udara. Setelah pistol itu ditembakkan, maka pertandingan akan dimulai!

Kedua tim bersiap di tempatnya, sebelum berlari ke lapangan dan bertanding basket. Akashi sudah berdiri tegap bersama rekan-rekan setimnya—mengenakan jersey berwarna merah—dan Nijimura pun begitu, dengan jersey berwarna putih.

**"_Hyakusenhyakushou! Team Red, fight!"_**

**"_Hyakusenhyakushou! Team White, fight!"_**

Tembakan diluncurkan. **_Game start_.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Yahho, ketemu lagi dengan Kiyoha yang mabok ini, readers tachi~ /minumant*mo**

**Yaah, akhirnya kiyoha bisa melanjutkan ini juga, karena kayaknya asyik buat dilanjutin dan ada temen yang desperet minta ini dilanjutin... *lirikKolorTerbang-san* Sumimasen kalo ada yang bingung sama kalimat-kalimat di awal, ya... Namanya juga Kiyoha (?)**

**Kali ini Kiyoha ambil tema classmeet, deh. Soalnya abis UAS pasti ada wakuwaku classmeet yang menyenangkan, kan? Hahai! /apasih/ dan kayaknya, asyik kalau bikin suasana kayak gini... kalau Kiyoha bikinnya gak asik, maaf banget ya *sungkem* Pasti banyak lomba... Dan oh ya, ini bukan classmeet perkelas, tapi pertim, kayaknya lebih asyik dan lebih mudah ditulis OwO**

**Oh iya, ini pendek karena baru awal hehehe~ Kalau dari awal udah panjang takutnya pusing (?) dan oh iya, lebih baik ini dijadiin ke satu fic baru, atau digabung aja sama dokidoki exam? Gimana enaknya?**

**Seperti biasa, kalau ada yang mau kasih saran buat lomba-lombanya, yuk coret-coret di review atau PM Kiyoha juga boleh~ Dan satu lagi, buat yang nggak tahu apa itu 'hyakusenhyakushou', itu mottonya Teiko, artinya 'Ever-Victorious' gitu. ^^**

**.**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Sabila Foster**

**Kyaaah, souka? Sankyuu udah mau ngikutin sampai akhir ya hiks terharuu ;w; okeee~**

**.**

**Seiyuu-hime to Aoi Kishi**

**Jangan cium akashi-kun, nanti ada yang jelly? xD (BGM: Nijimura siapa? Nijimura seperti jelly)  
Iyakah? Kiyoha juga pikir kalau Akashi malu2 pasti unyu sekaliii xDD**

**Siiip**

**.**

**100percentcocoa**

**Campur aduk, ya? Tadinya mau bikin jaki lebih terlibat, tapi... Gak jadi deh. Enakan langsung lompat ke fluff fluff /heh/ sana culik aja akashinya jadiin otouto~ xD /dilemparNiji**

**Iya, Kiyoha pikir juga kayaknya Akashi masih SMP kan, dan Nijimura lebih unyu kalau budiman begitu UwU soal AoAka dan Kuroko PeJe itu cuma delusi kiyoha, haha /eh**

**Otsukareee! Btw ini ada lanjutannya, lho xD**

**.**

**Guest**

**Yay for happy end! Kiyoha will keep writing! Makasih untuk dukungannya! :3**

**.**

**KolorTerbangS**

**nih neng, sekuel yang anda tunggu-tunggu. Fufufu.**

**.**

**Akira Sei54**

**Huwaaa, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan jadinya, ya. Kiyoha juga bingung mau apain jaki disini UwU  
Oke! Kiyoha will keep writing!**

**.**

**Shizuka Miyuki**

**Yokatta kalau sukaa xD delusi saya memang Kuroko dan Momoi itu fudanshi dan fujoshi (?) yang kayaknya kalo bersekongkol jadi unyu. Hahaha xD untuk Aomine... Itu otepe Kiyoha juga sih, apa boleh buat /dihajarreaders  
**

**Heh, baca di tengah pelajaran, ya... Kiyoha juga bikin ditengah pelajaran, kok xD *sesat* Nijimura-Akashi-Haizaki itu memang senpai-kouhai sandwich yang lucu ^w^**

**Salam kenal~ Ada di profile Kiyoha, cek ya!**

**.**

**Seperti biasa, saran dan ripiu selalu ditunggu! :3**

**Kiyoha**


	8. Akashi Seijuurou no Yuutsu

_Tidak. Ia tidak menginginkan ini._

_Kalau ia membuat seseorang yang berharganya terluka…_

_Lebih baik ia tidak mengikuti pertandingan ini sejak awal._

_Habisnya, dibanding dengan mendapatkan Golden Prize dan gelar yang tinggi,_

_Ia lebih suka… Terus bersama dengan seseorang yang berharga itu…_

_Dengan kondisi yang sehat, tentunya._

_Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?_

* * *

**WakuWaku Red n White War! ~Get the Golden Prize!~**  
**Part 2**  
**(_sequel_ of DokiDoki Exam Time)**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Story © Kiyoha**

**.**

**Pair:**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

**.**

**Warning (s):**

**Mabok, maybe OOC, Teiko!Akashi and Teiko!GOM, hati-hati absurd, hati-hati nanti anda pusing karena overdosis kenistaan, jangan lupa minum obat anti mabuk kendaraan (?), jauhkan kertas soal ataupun kertas ujian ataupun piala dari dekat anda, nanti anda menggila! /plok**

* * *

Haah. Haah.

Menit ke 5 di _quarter _terakhir. Tinggal 5 menit lagi, dan pertandingan berakhir. Padahal Akashi belum bisa mencuri nilai banyak dari tim _senpai_nya.

Ini pasti gara-gara Murasakibara yang entah mengapa sangat bersemangat hari ini. Sedari tadi ia berhasil mem-_block_ setiap serangan dari Akashi. _Ankle Break?_ Tidak berguna lagi. Dan lagi—kalian pasti mengerti kan kalau Akashi tidak bisa memanfaatkan tinggi badannya?

Nijimura tersenyum puas. Sekarang timnya sedang memegang kendali pertandingan. Nilai tim Akashi memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari timnya—tapi pasti bisa terkejar dengan mudah, dengan _pace _yang sekarang ini. Ya.

"Midorima!"

"Ya! Nijimura-san!"

Midorima dengan _form _sempurnanya menembakkan bola oranye itu ke ring dengan akurasi yang sangat tepat. Bertambahlah poin untuk tim Nijimura, **26-29**.

Aomine mendecih kesal, sedari tadi ia yang berada di _inside _tim Nijimura dijaga ketat oleh Murasakibara. Kalau begini, adanya ia dan Kuroko di dalam tim Akashi sepertinya percuma saja. Ia seperti tikus dalam perangkap.

Sekali lagi—menghiraukan _block_ ehempendekehem dari Akashi, Midorima berhasil mencetak angka dari sisi _outside_. **29-29**.

**1 menit. **Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kuroko dan Aomine tidak bisa diharapkan lagi. Kise? Aah, kalau dia… Sama saja. Akashi harus maju sendiri. Melihat itu, Nijimura merasa sedikit terusik. Tidak mengandalkan teman setim, eh? Percaya diri sekali kekasihnya ini.

"Ne, Akashi? Biarkan mereka, **bagaimana kalau kita _one on one _saja?**" tantangnya tanpa takut-takut. Hah, orang biasa mana ada yang berani menantang seorang Akashi Seijuurou _one on one_?

"Hoo… **Nijimura-san lumayan berani juga, hmm…?**"

_One on one _pun tak terelakkan lagi. Kedua kapten sama-sama menolak untuk menyerah, pertandingan—err, _one on one_ itupun berlangsung dengan seru. Semua orang menontonnya dengan serius. Apalagi sekarang kedudukan sama, 29-29.

Beberapa detik sebelum pertandingan selesai. Nijimura memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kartu asnya. Ya, kartu as yang memanfaatkan kelemahan Akashi—

—**_dunk _yang sangat tinggi.**

"Hehe, Akashi, sepertinya kau harus minum susu lebih banyak lagi." ujar Nijimura setengah meledek kekasihnya. Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya sebal. Sial, dia tidak membawa gunting keramat kesayangannya. Ingin sekali ia menusuk bibir bagian atas itu hingga kempis.

Tapi, bukan Akashi namanya kalau tidak bisa menghadapi serangan seperti ini, kan?

Memanfaatkan titik buta wasit, dan sol sepatunya yang terasa licin, Akashi sengaja meluncurkan kakinya ke bagian lapangan yang licin—karena ia tahu lapangan baru saja diperbaiki untuk _Undoukai_—lalu jatuh menabrak sang _senpai_.

Tentu saja, Nijimura menjadi panik. Kedua kakinya yang tadinya sudah bersiap untuk melompat malah terhalang oleh kaki Akashi yang jatuh _secara sengaja_. Badannya pun oleng, dan jatuh ke permukaan lapangan.

.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Nijimura mengelus dahinya yang sakit karena terbentur sesuatu. Bola oranye yang ia pegang sudah lepas entah kemana. Pasti sudah direbut lagi oleh anggota tim Akashi, haah.

"Nijimura-san… Berat."

"Akh, pasti bolanya direbut… Duh, bagaimana—**eh, kok rasanya lapangan empuk sekali—**"

"Nijimura-san… Tolong menyingkir dariku, ng… Banyak orang melihat,"

Menunduk ke asal suara, dan… Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang halus, err—merah?

**"Hu-Huwaaa?! Akashi? Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"** Nijimura mengangkat badannya, panik. Sejak kapan kekasihnya berada di bawahnya? Apa karena jatuh tadi?! Yang pasti, ia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Bayangkan, wajahnya dan wajah Akashi hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter saja. Dan lagi satu sekolah—termasuk pemain yang tengah bertanding—memandangnya dengan mulut menganga. (Yah, termasuk juga beberapa gadis komplotan Momoi yang asyik _fangirling _di pojokan)

Berusaha bangun, Nijimura menumpukan badan pada tangannya.

"K-Kyah!"

"E-Eh? Kenapa lagi, Akashi?!"

"Ni… Nijimura-san… Menekan pahaku," bisiknya sambil menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud.

"Hah? Eh—maaf! Kenapa bisa?!"

Refleks, Nijimura mengangkat tangannya. Bahaya, bahaya, bahaya, tangannya sudah dekat sekali dengan _vital region_ kekasihnya! Uwaaa, bagaimana ia harus memandang kekasihnya sekarang—

**"Nijimura-san, nakal."**

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Akashi yang kini memandangnya malu-malu. Namun senyuman manis tidak menghilang dari wajahnya. Hell! Anak ini berniat membuatnya diabetes atau apa?!

Ah ya ampun, jangan sampai satu sekolah mencapnya mesum.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya seri juga, ya. Padahal aku sudah mengorbankan tubuhku di sana. Ternyata tidak ada yang merebut bolanya!" erang Akashi sebal. Iris _ruby_nya berkilat-kilat. Nijimura hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"Dasar, ini gara-gara kau sengaja menjatuhkan diri, sih… Karena itu semua melihat kita. Tunggu—jangan-jangan posisi kau dan aku tadi juga sudah kau rencanakan?!"

"Ma-Mana mungkin, Nijimura-san!" Akashi mengelak, salah tingkah. "Ma-Mana mungkin… Aku memperhitungkan yang seperti itu… Dasar Nijimura-san bego. Mesum."

**"Nah kan, kau mengataiku mesum sekarang!"**

**"Habis Nijimura-san pegang-pegang bagian yang aneh!"**

**"Sudah kubilang itu kecelakaan, Akashi Seijuurou!"**

Nijimura memeluk _kouhai_ merangkap kekasihnya itu dengan gemas, sementara Akashi hanya tertawa geli. Yah, tapi memang beginilah mereka setiap hari… Penuh canda dan tawa. Bertengkar pun… Tak ada yang serius, kok.

"Ehem. Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian, sedang sesi _lovey dovey_ ya?" Seseorang menyela kegiatan mereka dari balik pintu. Oh, ternyata sang _ace darkblue_, Aomine. Ia berdeham dan mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk keluar ruangan.

"Akashi, kau dipanggil oleh Shiratori-_senpai_ tuh, katanya mau membicarakan soal lomba lempar bola dan balap karung."

"Ah, begitu. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ke sana. Jaa, Nijimura-san. Bukankah sebaiknya Nijimura-san juga berkumpul dengan tim putih?"

Anak bersurai merah itupun melenggang pergi, menyusul Aomine. Entah mengapa, Nijimura merasa kesal. Walaupun ia yang memberikan ide 'taruhan' ini pertama kali, sih… Tapi kalau berbeda tim begini, tetap saja terasa tidak enak. Apalagi kalau kekasihmu dibawa pergi seseorang seperti itu.

Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Kini yang ia bisa hanya mendorong timnya untuk menang…

Dan membuat Akashi mengabulkan satu permohonannya.

* * *

Pertandingan futsal dan _baseball_ berlangsung seru. Tentu saja, karena Akashi sudah membuat strategi sempurna secepat kilat—walaupun dia tidak terlalu suka futsal dan _baseball_, setidaknya ia tahu peraturannya.

"Strategimu memang hebat, Akashi! Pertandingan _baseball _kita lancar! Kalau futsal… Yah, kebanyakan anak futsal ada di tim putih, mau apa lagi…"

"Tapi dengan poin yang sekarang pasti kita menang, Shiratori-_senpai_," ucap Akashi penuh keyakinan. Poin total yang sudah mereka dapat adalah Tim Merah 49 Tim Putih 37. Sejauh ini lancar-lancar saja sesuai rencana. Tapi… Akashi sedikit khawatir dengan lomba setelah ini.

Lomba memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang.

Ya. Lomba yang—maaf, memanfaatkan tinggi badan ini dinilai sangat merugikan bagi Akashi, karena Murasakibara dan Midorima yang tinggi menjulang bagai Titan ada di tim sebelah. Aduh, pada saat-saat seperti inilah ia ingin Murasakibara ada di sisinya. Padahal biasanya Akashi selalu malas ditempeli Murasakibara yang kerjanya hanya jajan.

4 keranjang setinggi 3 meter—kira-kira setinggi ring basket—berdiri tegak di tengah lapangan, siap untuk diisi. Akashi memandang bola-bola karet yang berserakan di tanah dengan khawatir, apakah timnya akan baik-baik saja?

Sementara di kejauhan, Nijimura sudah menebarkan kilau kilau dari senyum kemenangannya. Khusus untuk lomba ini, dia yakin sekali akan menang. Karena sudah pasti—sekali lagi, maaf, Akashi yang tingginya tidak sampai 170 itu pasti takkan bisa melempar bola dengan lancar. Nijimura juga sudah menyiapkan pasukan tiang listrik untuk meraih sebanyak mungkin poin.

'Hahaha. Akashi, kalau begini kau takkan menang. Apalagi poin lomba ini dihitung dari banyaknya bola yang masuk. Nah… Sekarang kau mau bagaimana?'

.

Aih, barisan makhluk-makhluk tinggi tim putih—yang kebanyakan terdiri dari klub atletik dan klub lompat galah—benar-benar menjatuhkan mental. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapinya!

**_PLAK_**

"Aduh, sakit! Apa-apaan kau Akashi, memukulku seperti itu!"

"Huwaaa, Akashicchi _hidoi_-ssu!"

Aomine mengerang kesal dan Kise mewek. Seakan tak peduli, Akashi membuang muka, membuat sang _darkblue _semakin naik darah. Kuroko menarik lengan baju Aomine, mencoba menenangkan cahayanya itu.

"Aomine-kun, sabar. Aku yakin itu cara Akashi-kun untuk menyemangati Aomine-kun."

"Te-Tetsu… Kau berpikir begitu?"

"Ya. Kalau tidak ya… **Mungkin Akashi-kun hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya akan iklan susu di televisi yang _pehape _keterlaluan pada Aomine-kun. Sejujurnya, melihat keranjang itu, aku juga jadi ingin memukul Aomine-kun. Ei.**"

"Aw, sakit! Sialan kau, Tetsuuuu!"

Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil di tempat. Sementara Kise hanya memandang kedua temannya—yang menurutnya sangat _lovey dovey_—dengan wajah _bete_.

.

Tembakkan tanda mulainya pertandingan sudah diluncurkan. Seluruh murid pun mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang dengan semangat kemerdekaan. Namun, tidak bagi Akashi. Ia hanya melihat saja dari pojokan.

Aaah, benar-benar menyebalkan, barisan tiang listrik Nijimura. Ditambah Midorima dan Murasakibara—mereka memasukkan banyak bola dalam sekali lempar, selain itu mereka melakukannya dengan santai sekali. Akashi jadi geram melihatnya.

Nijimura yang berada di tim seberang mencuri pandang pada Akashi yang hanya ber_gabut_ di pojokan. Dengan iseng—dan tampang meledek, ia berkata

**"Ara ara? Bahkan kapten tim sendiri tidak mau ikutan? Kasihan sekali anggota timnya. Ya, Akashi? Padahal mereka masih kekurangan orang tinggi…"**

…

…

**'NIJIMURA-SAAAAAN!'**

Akashi sudah ngamuk. Awas gunting melayang.

'Baiklah, Nijimura-san. Tapi jangan menangis padaku kalau nantinya tim putih kalah, ya! Dan… Aku pasti akan membuatmu mengabulkan permintaanku!'

Great job, Nijimura. Kini Akashi mau maju ke medan perang.

.

.

Aah, ia menyesal sudah maju.

Padahal ia tahu dengan keadaan fisiknya yang sekarang tak mungkin bisa.

Demi tujuh lautan, keranjang bola itu tinggi sekali seakan berada di langit! Ditambah lagi dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan pandangannya—sulit sekali hanya untuk melihat ke atas, tahu!

Akashi mengusap iris _ruby_nya yang mulai berair karena terus melihat ke atas dengan tangan. Perih sekali rasanya. Rasanya seperti matahari membencinya.

"Lho, Akashicchi—tunggu, kau menangis-ssu?! Akashicchi—Akashicchi yang itu—menangis karena tangannya tidak bisa meraih keranjang?!" seru Kise setengah panik—membuat banyak murid menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Nijimura. Aih! Akashi malu bukan kepalang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia menjitak kepala kuning Kise—membuat pemiliknya meringis.

"Mana mungkin, kan. Yang ada kau yang menangis." ucapnya galak. Kise hanya mengangguk-angguk, menuruti perkataan Akashi bagai anjing _golden retriever _yang dimarahi majikan.

Nijimura menarik napas lega. 'Hooh. Kukira Akashi benar-benar menangis—kukira itu karena aku meledeknya tadi, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak apa-ap—'

…

…

_**Apa… Semua orang melihat apa yang kulihat?**_

_**Apa ini hanya ilusi mata?**_

_**Apa aku… Masih hidup? Aku bukannya di surga, ya?**_

Nijimura mengucek-ucek matanya tidak percaya. Namun berapa kalipun ia mengucek matanya, tetap saja—yang muncul di penglihatannya adalah sesuatu yang sama.

Akashi Seijuurou—kapten tim merah, _kouhai_ merangkap kekasihnya—tengah berusaha memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang… Dengan gaya yang (menurutnya) begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

Bagaimana tidak—kedua kaki kecilnya yang menjinjit, tangan kanannya yang berusaha melempar tinggi, tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan bola karet berwarna merah… Dan wajah kesulitannya. Astaga naga bonar, sepertinya Nijimura harus menampar diri sendiri supaya sadar.

Tak hanya itu, Akashi yang mencoba meniru Murasakibara—sekaligus melempar banyak bola—juga benar-benar menggemaskan. Terkadang ia melompat-lompat, kadang juga bola yang ia lemparkan malah jatuh mengenai kepalanya hingga ia meringis kesakitan, dan kalau bola yang ia lempar berhasil masuk, maka ia terlihat senang sekali.

**_'Ya Tuhan, terima kasih berkahmu padaku atas kekasih yang manis bernama Akashi Seijuurou…'_**

**_._**

"LHO?! Nijimura-san kenapa?! Apa kepanasan?!" Momoi memandangnya panik.

"Ah…hahaha, iya, sesuatu membuatku _overheat_…" Nijimura tertawa pasrah, sampai akhirnya petugas PMR menggotongnya dengan tandu.

Demi titan, seberapa besar kekuatan Akashi, sih? Hanya dengan 'pemandangan' itu saja Akashi berhasil membuatnya K.O dan keluar dari lapangan (dengan hidung disumpal tisu tentunya).

Ini balasan karena tadi ia meledeknya, mungkin?

* * *

**"Nijimura-san nggak apa-apa? Nijimura-san kekurangan darah, ya? Mau aku suruh pelayanku membawakan stok darah? Golongan darah Nijimura-san apa?"** Akashi menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan cemas, takut ia kenapa-kenapa. Soalnya—walau mereka sedang bertanding seperti ini, Nijimura tetaplah _senpai_ merangkap kekasihnya yang berharga!

Nijimura _sweatdrop_. "Ahahaha, tak usah repot-repot, toh aku hanya mimisan sedikit… Biasa, kalau capek kan selalu begini."

"Apa iya?"

"Yakin. Tenang saja ya, Akashi." Nijimura mengelus surai merah kekasihnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong… Ini di UKS, ya?" Nijimura memandang sekitar, banyak sekali peralatan dokter, dan bau obat sangatlah ketara di penciumannya. Memang hebat SMP Teiko, UKS saja luas.

"Iya. Anu… Nijimura-san."

"Hm? Apa lagi?"

**"Aku… Mau berhenti saja. Pertandingan ini."** ucap Akashi lesu, membuat sang _senpai_ terkejut.

**"Lho?! Berhenti—kenapa?!"**

"Habisnya… Nijimura-san sudah terluka begitu… Aku malah jadi khawatir, kalau Nijimura-san terus berpartisipasi dalam lomba… Nanti semakin parah…" lanjutnya khawatir. Nijimura terhenyak. Kekasihnya ini… Begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Entah ia harus merasa senang atau bagaimana. Hanya saja… Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Akashi yang seperti itu.

**'_Apa itu berarti… Aku memang benar-benar spesial untuknya?'_**

"Ahaha, kan ada waktu untuk kita pulang, Akashi…"

"Itu saja tidak cukup, Nijimura-san! Ayahku bilang, untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuh minimal membutuhkan istirahat seharian, sedangkan waktu untuk kita istirahat di rumah hanya kurang dari 24 jam. Kalau sampai Nijimura-san semakin parah, nanti aku malah merasa bersalah!" jelas Akashi panjang lebar. _Orb ruby_nya berkilat-kilat. Nijimura memandangnya dengan agak bingung.

**'_Oi, oi, oi! Aku hanya mimisan sedikit lho, Akashi! Dan… Penyebabnya juga kan kau… Aku nggak apa, tapi apa-apaan perlakuanmu ini, oi! Apa kau mengasumsikan aku benar-benar anemia stadium berat—'_**

"Dengan begitu, aku menyerah dari pertandingan kita." ucap Akashi akhirnya. Sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka kekalahan—tapi hatinya berkata lain. Sekarang ini, kondisi Nijimura-san adalah prioritasnya.

Tapi, Nijimura tidak suka ini. Tangannya mengepal kuat di balik selimut. Mengapa Akashi menyerah semudah ini?! Ini tidak seperti dirinya. Entahlah—tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal.

.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku, ya, Akashi?"

"…Ya. Jadi, apa yang Nijimura-san ingi—"

Tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi dikejutkan dengan dorongan tiba-tiba dari sang _senpai_, membuatnya terdorong jatuh ke ranjang UKS, membalik posisi mereka berdua. Tunggu tunggu tunggu—Akashi mulai panik sekarang.

**"Kau yakin… Akan mengabulkan permintaanku, apapun itu?"**

"Ni… Nijimura…san?"

Pandangan kekasihnya terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Dan juga—berbanding terbalik dengan pendingin ruangan yang menyala—ia malah merasa panas, lebih dari saat ia dibawah terik matahari siang.

**"Nah, Akashi. Kau sudah bilang menyerah tadi, jadi…"**

Menumpukan kedua tangan di samping tubuh kekasihnya, Nijimura tersenyum licik—sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu. Ini gawat, Akashi merasa badannya di kunci ke ranjang, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Apalagi ketika Nijimura semakin merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja—

**"…Sekarang, dengarkan permintaanku."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Haloh~ kiyoha disini~ *munculdaritimur* /lukiramatahari**

**Sudah lama juga ya, baru dilanjutkan lagi... Gomen, minna! Kemarin sempet putus ide apa yang bakal bikin seru, yaah, begitulah TwT dan sekolah juga sibuuuk /soksibuk /pulangsana**

**Yah, tapi sekarang sudah berlanjut lagi! Nah, silakan menikmati keunyuan Akashi dan Nijimura di chap ini~ xD**

**balasan ripiu (gabungan dari versi 1&amp;2) :3**

**.**

**madeh18**

**dipisah ya? osh, storynya udh ada yang versi dipisah sama versi digabung, kok. Terserah mau lihat yang mana ^^**

**Namanya juga Akashi, pasti nggak mau kalah xD Sip, lanjuuut...**

**.**

**kurohime**

**hai lagi~**

**Iya hahaha, kayaknya belum puas kalau cuma sampai situ... Ditambah sequel deh :3 semoga suka, ya**  
**Oke, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~**

**Tenang, mereka nggak cuma ikut basket, kok. Hehehe xD**

**.**

**Sabila Foster**

**Eh? Sankyuu ^w^ iya, gaya penulisanku memang begini... Oke, lanjuut**

**Btw, idenya yang di fic sebelah boleh banget, tuh. Memang sudah rencana, kok xD**

**.**

**Schnee-Neige**

**Akashi (versi SMP) emang unyuuu xD makanya kalau dibuat begini pasti lebih unyu lagii xD**

**Disatuin, ya? Oke, ini ada versi disatuin dan dipisah, jadi terserah mau liat yang mana hehehe xD sudah, tidur sana Schnee-san xD**

**Salam kenal, dan... Ini update-annyaaa xD**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR? :3**

**kiyoha**


End file.
